


Hell to Pay

by ArabellaFaith



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Catboy Yuri Plisetsky, Collars, Come Swallowing, Compromise, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hell Fic, M/M, Master/Pet, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaFaith/pseuds/ArabellaFaith
Summary: Otabek purchases a pleasure pet unlike any other.  A lot of sex and a little bit of plot follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks, what you're about to read is straight up trash porn. It ended up growing some plot, but mostly this is demon/pet smut. Mind ALL the warnings and tags, please!

It was the damn heat.  The goddamn temperature made it impossible to  _ think _ , to breathe, to do anything but give into the most basic instincts.  And for Otabek, those instincts were to  _ fuck _ .  Mindlessly, brutally, animalistically, like the beast he was.  As a half breed between two different types of demons, his inclinations hadn’t shown themselves till later in his life than most demons, but now that they had risen, they were determined to rule him.  The need to mount, to thrust, to  _ own _ , beat just under his skin, coloring the edges of his vision red any time something or someone even remotely fuckable came near him.

  


He needed to get a grip on himself.  He needed something to take the edge off, and fast.  He’d seen Rage demons lose themselves in the heat, and it wasn’t a pretty sight.  Destruction for miles around, blood in the streets… He could only imagine what it would be like when that madness was half Rage, half Lust.  No, he needed to do something to get himself under control, and he needed to do it  _ now _ .

  


The breeder’s shop was in a seedy part of town.  In a shadowy alley, he saw two stray catboys fucking and looked away.  He didn’t need to be any more on edge than he already was, and even the sight of the humanoid felines might tip him over the edge.  

  


A bell rang above the door when he walked in, alerting the owner to his presence.  A Lust demon, by the smell of him. He grinned at Otabek, flashing one broken fang.  “Welcome, welcome!” The lights flicked, dusty fluorescent bulbs buzzing. “How can I help you?”  It was clear by his tone that he knew exactly what Otabek was looking for. After all, it was what his shop specialized in.

  


“I need a pleasure pet.”

  


“Ah, maybe I can interest you in some fairies, then?  You only get two or three uses out of them, but you can’t beat the price!”

  


Otabek’s eyes flicked to the fairies in filthy cages along the walls.  Their delicate wings fluttered as they pressed backwards in terror. “My dick is bigger than they are.”

  


The Lust demon raised one brow and barked out a laugh.  “Just one use, then.”

  


“No.”  Otabek shook his head.  “I need something sturdier than that, something that won’t break under my cock and can take a little abuse.”

  


“Like it rough, do you?”

  


“Not by choice.”

  


The shop owner cocked his head and sniffed the air, then scowled.  “Half breed?” When Otabek gave a single nod of acknowledgement, the demon’s lip curled into a sneer.  “Surprised you’re not already a mindless savage at this point.”

  


“I will be soon, if I don’t get a pet.  And I doubt you want that to happen in your shop.  Something part Incubus. I’d pay more for something at least half.  Something that  _ needs _ it.”

  


“My shop specializes in the best quality halflings, Incubus and catboy, with wings clipped and control collars already included-” he shook his head before Otabek could get his hopes up “-but we’re all sold out right now.  It’s the fuckin’ heat.” He wiped his dirty hand across his forehead, flicking away the perspiration that had gathered there. “I’ve got a couple of dams that’ll have whelps in a few months, and a shipment of some lower quality fuck toys that’ll be in next week to tide me over, but I’m not sure you’ll last that long, by the look of you.”

  


“Maybe one of the dams, then.  One that’s not breeding.”

  


The Lust demon guffawed.  “Like fuckin’ hell. Females are about as rare as Holy water ‘round here.”

  


“Then can you at least recommend another shop that might actually  _ have _ what they claim to sell?” Otabek demanded through gritted teeth.  He was already imagining pinning the proprietor to the wall and fucking his useless, disgusting mouth just to take the edge off.  The thought made his cock throb.

  


“Well now, never let it be said I turned a customer away.  I  _ might  _ have something that’ll help you out, but it might not be worth the hassle to you.”

  


“I’m listening.”

  


“Got a reject in the back scheduled to be put outta it’s misery later.  Fuckin’ thing’s been returned three times. It’s wild, nothing like the rest of my usual stock.  Must’ve got some bad genes in the pool for that one. Not worth the trouble of tryin’ to train. But maybe ‘e just needs a firm hand such as yourself can provide.”

  


“I’ll take him.”

  


The shop owner looked at him in shock.  “Without even lookin’ at it?”

  


“Would you rather I fucked you over this counter to buy us some more time?”  Otabek’s voice was low with threat, and the other demon flinched.

  


“Yer not my type,” he finally recovered himself to say.  His hand trembled a little when he took Otabek’s money, and he kept his eyes down.  “You ever owned a pleasure pet before?”

  


“No.”

  


“Thing to remember is they ain’t like us.  Not intelligent, not able to live on their own.  The collars keep them from using all their Incubi powers, but it also keeps them hungry all the time.  Don’t fuck it regular enough and it’ll starve. This one likes to fight. Not that I think you’ll hold off, but don’t keep from fuckin’ it just because it puts up a bit of a fight then come back and complain when it drops dead on you.  And you don’t have to worry about killin’ it any other way - crossbreeding them makes them hardier. You can fuck it raw and it’ll be fine in a few hours.  _ That _ I guarantee.  An’ there’s a tracking chip in the collar, so if by chance it gets away from you, it’ll be easy to find.  For the best anyway, since the damn thing can’t survive on the street.”

  


“I get it, just bring him out now,” Otabek demanded, fighting the tension curling in his belly.  The Lust demon shoved the ownership papers at Otabek and went to the back, his wings rustling nervously behind him.

  


A few moments later, he returned with a small blonde halfling, thrashing wildly under his arm.  It bucked and kicked, managing to knock the shop owner in the knee before the demon twisted the halfling’s arm viciously behind it’s back, stilling his movements.  Otabek finally got a decent look at the pet and cringed. He was tiny compared to Otabek, and so thin that he looked starved. Otabek could count his ribs. Even his tail, thrashing angrily behind him, seemed thin and bony.

  


“This thing’s not going to last the first mounting,” he muttered in disgust.

  


“Not as delicate as it looks,” the Lust demon assured him.  “That hole of his is always wet, and it’ll stretch. Plus, I imagine he’ll even fatten up a bit, if you’re fuckin’ it as often as you look like you need.”

  


“Fine, just hand him over.”  Otabek reached for the naked, struggling creature abruptly.  He couldn’t wait any longer. He’d just have to take the breeder at his word about how hearty the pet was.

  


“And good riddance,” the Lust demon said as he passed his burden over.  “I wouldn’t take its muzzle off if I were you. Least, not till you’ve got ‘im good and broke, if that’s possible.”

  


“Why not?”  The pet thrashed in Otabek’s grip, but he was easy to subdue.

  


“Tried ta bite the dick off the Pain demon that owned it last.  Don’t got proper fangs, of course, but they’re plenty sharp.”

  


Otabek raised a brow, wincing internally at the thought.  “I’m surprised you didn’t pull out his teeth and try to sell him again.”

  


“I thought about it,” the breeder said with a shrug.  “But the little beastie’s not worth the time. Less you want to pay extra for it.  I’ve got pliers in the back. Between the two of us we could get ‘em out right quick.”

  


The pet trembled violently and a muffled whimper came from behind the muzzle.  Otabek was a demon, but he wasn’t a monster. He shook his head. “I’ll keep him in one piece for now.”

  


“Suit yourself.”

  


Otabek turned and left the store, carrying the somewhat subdued pet with him.  It hardly weighed anything, and now that he wasn’t fighting so much, Otabek could see that he had the tail and ears of a catboy, and scars on his back where it looked like wings had been clipped.  Otabek wondered exactly how much Incubus the pet was. Full blooded ones had wings like a demon, but halflings usually small,stunted wings that barely carried them. These scars looked like they had been from full wings, but it was obvious that the pet was at least half catboy.  Maybe just a fluke in the genes, then. Over breeding could result in strange, and often grotesque results…

  


As soon as he stepped outside, the heat hit Otabek like a punch to the face.  It was oppressive, inescapable, and suddenly the throbbing in his temples was back in full force.  He needed… he needed…

  


The alley where he’d seen the stray catboys fucking in earlier was empty, and he stumbled down it, barely bothering to reach the shadows before shoving his new pet against the crumbling brick wall.  It started struggling again almost immediately, trying to claw his eyes, but Otabek pinned the thin wrists to the wall easily, lust consuming him. He hitched the pet’s legs around his waist and used his other hand to free his cock.  It was throbbing, desperate for something to slam into. As if attracted to the slick heat, the head of it brushed against the pet’s hole. It was wet, like the breeder said it would be, and Otabek finally lost himself to the lust.

  


He slammed inside, the shriek of the pet drown out by the roaring in his ears.  It was hot and slick and so fucking tight Otabek thought he’d lose his mind. The little halfling’s struggles slowed, and Otabek looked between them.  Every time his cock drove into the pet, he could see the bulge of it. The sight only incited him further. His fangs felt too big for his mouth, saliva pooling under his tongue, and he bit down hard on the spot where the pet’s neck and shoulder met.  It immediately went limp.

  


Otabek thrust into him savagely, letting the intense pleasure sweep through him and hold the heat madness at bay.  All too soon he felt the churning boil of impending release and let himself go, pumping into the pet hotly. Otabek staggered, forcing his knees not to buckle.  That was the best orgasm he’d ever-

  


There was a sizzle, the only sign of the sudden surge of power, and then the pet raked wickedly sharp claws down Otabek’s shoulder.  He jerked back in shock, the pain stinging more than he thought it would. If he wasn’t so sated, it likely would have set him into a rage.  Instead, he chuckled. Already, the little claws were returning to the dull black things they’d been before. He must have used what power he’d siphoned off of Otabek in that one move.  

  


“Well that was foolish,” he murmured, pulling his cock free with a wet pop.  “Wouldn’t that power be better spent putting some meat on your bones? I guess the breeder was right about pets not being very smart-”  He hadn’t even finished when the pet tried to take a swipe at his eyes. “Oh, but they’re apparently sensitive.”

  


The pet growled and Otabek chuckled again.  “Come on, let’s get home and I’ll give you another opportunity to waste power.”  He set the pet down and gave a little tug on the leash clipped to his collar. It immediately jerked away, trying to get free.  “That’s enough now,” Otabek said sternly. “Unless you want me to fuck you in the street again, -” he leaned over so that he could see the nameplate on the collar, “Yurachka?  Well that’s a bit of a mouthful.” Otabek supposed it was better than something stupid like ‘Snowball.’ As if that joke hadn’t been done to death.

  


“How about something shorter than that.  Yura?” When the pet didn’t immediately fight, Otabek took that as agreement.  “Yura, then. Let’s go. Or I can bend you over that trash can next time, if you’d rather?”

  


Yura hesitated, then stopped pulling on the leash.  Otabek guided him out of the alley and together they walked towards home.  After a few blocks, Otabek noticed come starting to run down the inside of the pet’s thighs, and while a part of him felt almost bad about that, the rest of him was incredibly turned on by the sight.  He wondered if, when he took his time fucking him and wasn’t so crazed, the pet’s little prick would get hard. Did they orgasm like demons did? Curious, he slid his hand between Yura’s legs and fondled the pet’s cock.

  


It jerked away from him, neck and face flushing scarlet.  Otabek almost stopped walking, he was so surprised. Was his new pet  _ shy _ ?  That was so… unexpected.  A quick look around showed Otabek an obviously pampered catboy sunning itself in a fenced yard, it’s pierced cock limp against it’s thigh.  Up the road one dog was humping another, the dominant one growling and the submissive looking bored. They had already passed two other demons out with their pleasure pets as well, the halflings walking proudly beside their owners, as nude as Yura was.  Otabek knew all the demons would have to do was snap their fingers and point, and the pets would drop to their knees and take their master’s cock into their throat gladly. Yet his blushed at a single touch.

  


“You  _ are _ an abnormality, aren’t you?”  Otabek murmured. Yura skittered away from him but not further than the leash allowed.  Obligingly, Otabek didn’t fondle him again until they reached home.

  


Inside the house, the burn of the heat abated a little, and Otabek felt as though he could breathe easier.  With the door locked and the windows sealed, he unclipped the leash and let Yura explore his new home. Immediately the pet moved further away from him, eyes darting around as if trying to take everything in all at once.

  


“You’re free to roam the house,” Otabek said, suddenly feeling almost awkward to be sharing his living space with another creature.  “But of course you’ll need to come when I call you for fucking.” The pet’s tail lashed. “So long as you behave, I’ll spoil you with treats.  All you have to do is be a good boy and-”

  


Yura knocked a bowl off the counter and didn’t even flinch when it shattered on the floor.  “Fuck!” Otabek stepped forward and then stopped, realizing that the pet had done it on purpose.  “So this is what the breeder meant about you being difficult, is it?” Yura stared at him, unblinking, then moved to knock a glass off next.  Otabek was next to him in a flash, snatching his hand away. “That’s  _ bad _ ,” he said sternly.  The pet’s tail lashed and he tried to bat the glass off with his other hand.  “Maybe a heavy hand is what you need after all. I was hoping to win you over with affection, but punishment works as well.”

  


He tugged Yura to the couch and easily bent him over his lap.  Yura struggled, giving Otabek tantalizing glimpses of his upturned ass, but he wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to get away.  Otabek brought his hand down hard just below the pet’s tail. Yura yowled behind the muzzle and his back arched. Otabek spanked him again, harder this time.  The pet struggled uselessly, as Otabek continued to deliver blow after blow until the pale skin of Yura’s ass was bright red and hot to the touch.

  


Otabek looped his finger under the collar and pulled back, arching Yura’s neck back.  His face was tear-stained and his eyes narrowed. “Are you ready to behave now?” Otabek asked.  Yura sniffled, and just when Otabek thought the pet was ready to be comforted and coddled, he brought his knee down hard in Otabek’s lap.  All the air left him in a rush and a haze of red rolled over his vision. Pain and rage dueled for prominence, and lust reared its head in their wake.

  


“That was a mistake,” he growled, already feeling his fangs throb with the need to bite, to tear.  The blood that was suddenly rushing to his cock made the pain sharper. Made his control slip even further.  Yura’s eyes opened wide in panic as they took in the sight of Otabek pitching into a full rage. He struggled to get away, but the efforts were more comical than effectual.

  


Otabek stood, sending Yura crashing off his lap and onto the floor.  When the pet tried to crawl away, Otabek dragged him back and threw him face first over the couch.  Pinning him there was easy, and Otabek took a moment to admire the red, obviously sore hole in front of him before ripping his clothing out of the way.  It was mindless, instinctual, uncontrollable. Yura raised his head and tried to look back, but Otabek shoved his face down into the couch cushion. He gripped his cock with his other hand, guiding it to the center of wet heat that it so desperately sought despite Yura trying to wiggle his hips away.  As soon as the head of it nestled into the slick crevice, he shoved forward.

  


Four thrusts in, he sank his teeth into Yura’s shoulder again, reopening the wound that had already started to seal itself.  Blood welled up under his tongue and Otabek lapped at it greedily, driving his cock into the limp body below him. His hips stuttered, ejaculate pumping from his cock, then he resumed his rough thrusting again.  He wasn’t done- not by a long shot.

  


Yura stayed unmoving until Otabek withdrew his fangs and changed their positions.  He sat on the couch and skewered Yura onto his cock like a puppet, hands gripping the pet’s waist so hard that his claws left marks on the otherwise pale skin.  Yura’s weight felt like nothing as Otabek jerked him up and down, admiring the way his concave belly pushed out with the thickness of Otabek’s cock buried in him.  Yura collapsed against his chest and Otabek came again, snarling and snapping at his pet’s skin. Still, his erection hadn’t waned.

  


Otabek thought about taking the muzzle off.  He thought about prying Yura’s jaws open and shoving his cock down into that slender throat, but couldn’t stand the idea of pulling out even for a moment.  It felt so fucking  _ good _ , so perfect.  Someday. Someday he’d fuck his pet’s little mouth, see those pink lips wrapped around his cock.

  


For now, he stood, still driving into Yura’s tight heat, and went back to the bedroom.  On the bed he slammed in even deeper, able to bend Yura’s legs up by his head. The part-catboy had the incredible flexibility of his species, and his body was easy to mold into whatever shape Otabek wanted.  He lost track of how long he spent fucking his pet, mindlessly seeking more pleasure. It seemed impossible to stop. He’d never been able to let himself go like this before, never had an outlet for his urges, but now that he did- it was like this was where he belonged.  His cock sheathed in a pliant fuck toy, pounding its tight little ass into the mattress.

  


He would have happily spent the rest of his life in that nirvana, but after his next orgasm, his cock had finally had enough for the moment.  It softened, and Otabek flung himself onto his back, breathing hard. That was the best fuck of his life, the best he’d ever felt…  _ ever _ .  Nothing compared.  Sweat was slowly drying on his skin and his belly clenched randomly as aftershocks still pulsed through him.  He regretted for a moment that he hadn’t taken the time to see if his pet could get hard and come while being fucked, but when he remembered the broken bowl and the knee to his groin, he didn’t feel quite so bad.

  


The little beastie clearly had obedience problems, but Otabek didn’t regret buying him.  The sex had been more than worth the hassle, and besides, he liked feisty. Eventually, Yura would see that Otabek had saved his  _ life _ , and he’d part his thighs willingly.  Until then, Otabek just needed to continue to show him who was boss.

  


He rolled over and reached out for his pet, then froze as Yura flinched away.  His small body was littered with bite and claw marks, most of them bleeding freely.  Bruises were already blossoming, black and purple, on his skin. His entire body was trembling.  He was terrified. Otabek reached out again, but stopped once more when Yura let out a whimper.

  


“Fuck,” Otabek hissed.  He knew he’d been rough while in the midst of the rage, but he didn’t think he’d been  _ that _ savage.  Yura looked as though he’d been mauled by a wild animal.  And the stark, empty way his eyes tracked Otabek’s every movement let him know that  _ he _ was that animal.

  


Otabek didn’t know what to do.  Pleasure pets didn’t come with instruction manuals.  The incubus in him should speed his healing, and… and… catboys were supposed to  _ like _ sex.  Incubi  _ needed _ it.  Yura should have siphoned off an incredible amount of power from their fucking.  Otabek didn’t get it. The injuries should have already been beginning to heal by now.  And Yura should have been welcoming Otabek’s advances. Yes, he’d fought a little in the beginning, but Otabek had just figured that was like knocking his bowl off the counter.  The pet was a little asshole who needed to act out. But that should have ended as soon as he’d started feeding. Most pets were as content as a kitten lapping cream while they were being fucked - even roughly.

  


Drawing a bath was the only thing Otabek could think to do.  He expected trouble - after all, catboys were notoriously difficult to bathe - but Yura sank into the water without complaint.  He stayed limp, his eyes practically unseeing.

  


“We’re just gonna get you cleaned up and make those wounds easier to heal, okay?” he murmured softly, stroking Yura’s hair.  “You just had a feast, so there should be plenty of energy to heal yourself as well as fatten up a bit.” The pet, of course, said nothing behind the muzzle.  He hadn’t even moved. “I didn’t mean to be so hard on you,” Otabek said to fill the silence. He wasn’t exactly sure how much of what he was saying the halfling could actually understand, but it had to be at least a little.  “I can’t guarantee that I won’t fuck you in a rage again, but I’ll do what I can to keep it from being this… rough.” He scrubbed shampoo into the pet’s long, fine hair, then rinsed it out. “Try not to knee me in the balls again, yeah?”

  


Yura sniffed indignantly, which Otabek took as a good sign.  Some of the color had come back to his cheeks, and his bruises were fading.  “That’s a good kitten,” Otabek praised, stroking gently where the pet’s velvet soft little ears poked out from his hair.  “You’re nice and full now, aren’t you. Warm and safe and already healing. Good kitten…” Otabek scratched softly and was rewarded with a tiny purr.  It was enough.

  


When the water cooled, Otabek lifted Yura from the tub and dried him in a fluffy towel.  He ripped the bloodied blanket from the bed and grabbed a second one, then settled them onto the bed for the night.  He fell asleep curled around his pet, stroking his skin softly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Otabek woke hard and aching.  His balls should have been drained from how many times he’d orgasmed the night before, but instead he found them heavy with need.

 

Yura was curled up on the bed next to him, body totally healed from their encounter the day before.  At least the breeder had been right about that. Otabek ran his finger lightly along the cleft of Yura’s ass and found it slick.  His cock throbbed in reaction. Gently, he pulled Yura’s hips back towards him. He was nearly close enough to mount before the pet woke.  It stretched, jumped, then immediately tried to get away. Otabek held him fast.

 

“Just relax,” he said soothingly.  “I’m only giving you some breakfast.  You’re hungry again, aren’t you? And don’t we want to get you sleek and fat?  I’m not going to be rough with you again.” Yura still struggled. Otabek sighed and pulled until the much smaller body tumbled back down on the bed, turned the pet onto his stomach, and mounted him.

 

“Shh, don’t fight, it’ll be okay.  You feel that? That’s my cock starting to fill you.  You’re already slick, so there’s not even any friction.  Just relax, sweetling. Your body was  _ made _ to take cock.  I’m not gonna hurt you this time.  In fact-” He reached under the pet and fondled the small cock he found between Yura’s legs.  Well, small by comparison. Otabek supposed it was in proportion to the rest of the pet, but his stature was already diminutive compared to Otabek.

 

“You can enjoy this, can’t you?  It might even feel good if you stop fighting it.”  The prick grew almost reluctantly hard in his hand, and Otabek rubbed it.  Yura clamped down on Otabek’s cock like a fucking vice. He groaned, more turned on than he thought possible that his little pet might come on his cock.  He stroked more insistently and was rewarded by a muffled whimper. With each thrust, Yura was starting to relax, the fight leaving him. After a little longer, he started pushing his hips back, trying to get more.

 

Otabek gladly gave it, continuing to stroke Yura’s cock while he drove into him.  The pet’s body started to shake, but this time, Otabek knew it wasn’t from fear or pain.  He thrust harder, fighting the urge to bite into Yura’s neck again. It would be only pleasure this time, to make amends for his brutality the night before.  Otabek could wait until his pet was a little less skittish before marking him again.

 

The cock in his hand pulsed and Otabek moaned, his own orgasm following Yura’s.  He didn’t pull out right away, instead thrusting softly as his erection waned. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it, little one?”  He pressed a kiss behind Yura’s ear and gave him a little scratch. The pet pressed into the contact but then jerked back, as if he’d realized he was giving in.  Otabek chuckled. “Enough to take the edge off at least, right?”

 

Yura glared at him.  “Well if you’re still hungry, we could always go again…”  Otabek gave a shallow thrust, and Yura hissed at him. “Have it your way, then.  But any time you’re hungry, you’re welcome to ride my cock for a little snack. I’ve yet to find the end of my stamina.”  He pulled out and rolled to the side, enjoying the sight of his ejaculate painting Yura’s thighs. When he wiped it away along with Yura’s own come from the bed, Yura’s eyes strayed to the towel tellingly.

 

“You want a treat?”

 

Yura hesitated, then nodded.  Otabek fought a grin. His little pet was dirtier than he’d first thought.

 

“Show me you can behave and I’ll give it to you next time.  I’ve got to trust you enough to take that muzzle off.”

 

There was another pause, and Yura’s tail thrashed.  He glowered at Otabek, clearly pissed, but nodded again.  “Good boy,” Otabek crooned at him softly, scratching behind his ears despite the look of spite on Yura’s face.  A low purr started and he pushed into the contact.

 

Otabek would have gladly stayed in bed all day fucking and stroking his pet, but he did have work to do.  Reluctantly, he got up to dress. Yura looked at him with his head cocked. “I’ve got a few things to kill this afternoon, but I should only be gone a few hours.  Be a good kitten while I’m gone and you’ll get treats once I’m back.” Yura only glowered.

 

*** 

 

It was a good thing that Otabek was very, very good at his job, or his distraction could have led to some major injuries.  As it was, he was able to kill his quota of hell-spawned monsters and get back home in record time. His dick was practically throbbing at the thought of fucking his little catboy again.  The anticipation of that was only slightly tempered by the fear that his house would be a wreck when he walked in. He could only imagine the havoc Yura had caused while closed in and unsupervised.

 

Surprisingly, no outright destruction greeted him at the door.  Yura didn’t even try to bolt past him and into the street, which he’d been expecting.  Instead, the worst of the mess was a shattered vase and claw marks on the arm of the couch.  The pet himself was asleep just below the gouged fabric, curled up into a ball with his tail flicking lazily.

 

Otabek leaned over him and stroked down his bare back.  Yura’s eyes snapped open and he swiped viciously at Otabek before scrambling away.

 

“Calm down, it’s only me.”

 

The pet looked at him as if that was no comfort.  Otabek just chuckled. “I see you haven’t destroyed my house entirely.  I think that deserves a treat, don’t you?” He reached out again, and this time Yura didn’t jerk back.  He didn’t lean into the touch yet, but it was still a step in the right direction. “Do you think you’re ready for me to take the muzzle off?”

 

Yura nodded, a little too eagerly for Otabek to totally believe him.

 

“If I take it off, you’re not to bite.  At all. I’m not a sadist or anything, so I’m not just gonna pull out your teeth with pliers like the shop owner was, but I don’t have any interest in having my dick bitten off, which apparently you’ve tried before.  So you play nice and I’ll play nice. Yeah?”

 

There was only silence for reply, of course, but Otabek decided it was worth the attempt.  It wasn’t as though a bite from a pleasure pet would seriously injure him - short of it managing to actually get his cock off, which Otabek doubted would be possible - and Otabek had other reasons for wanting the muzzle off as well.  Not only would it make communicating with his new pet easier, assuming he was capable of at least some basic speech, but it would also make it possible for Otabek to  _ fuck _ that mouth - something he was incredibly eager to try.

 

He found the keyed buckle on the muzzle strap and unfastened it.  A moment later, the leather and metal contraption fell away, exposing Yura’s perfect, plump mouth to Otabek’s hungry gaze.  The pet reached up and massaged his jaw, wiggling it experimentally as if to make sure it still worked.

 

“Now let’s find out how much you can speak.  You obviously understand a fair amount of what I’m saying.  How much can you say back? Can you tell me your name?”

 

Yura swallowed audibly, his throat clicking dryly, then he opened his mouth.  “Fu-” His light voice was raspy and hoarse. He swallowed harder and tried again.  “Fuck off.”

 

Otabek laughed.  “Entertaining as that was, it was hardly enlightening.  Birds can be taught to say a few words. Mimicking back some profanity does nothing to indicate your level of intelligence.”

 

“Fuck off, you bastard, shit for brains, mother cunting son of a whore,” Yura clarified.

 

“Okay, I’ll admit that might be a sign.  How about this. Tell me what you want. If you can say it, I might give it to you.”  He smiled coaxingly. Yura looked like he wanted to snarl, perhaps even take another swipe at Otabek, but then he grimaced.

 

“Treat?”

 

“What kind of treat do you have in mind, sweetling?  I got catnip on the way home, or maybe you’d like to go outside and sun yourself a little?”  When Yura didn’t perk up at either of those suggestions, Otabek smirked. “Or maybe something a little more fun for us both?”

 

Yura bit his lip, then nodded.  With satisfaction curling darkly through him, Otabek reached for his pet, eager to sink into him.  To his surprise, Yura pulled back. “I want your-” he stopped, looking pointedly at Otabek’s erection.  “In my mouth.”

 

“And exactly what assurance do I have that you won’t sink those little fangs of yours into my cock as soon as it passes your lips, kitten?”

 

“None.”

 

“In that case, I’ll pass for a while longer.  Maybe once you’re tamed a bit. I don’t mind fucking just this little ass of yours until then.”  He reached across and pulled Yura close, only to have him try and squirm away.

 

“I need-  I just want you to finish in my mouth.  I’ll only bite you if you hurt me.”

 

“Oh, I see.”  Otabek remembered Yura’s look of longing at the seed spilled on the sheets that morning.  “To be honest, it’s probably not going to be that comfortable when I manage to fuck your throat.  Your body’s pretty accommodating, but it’s going to be a tight fit. We can work our way up to that.  How about, if you behave while I fuck you, I’ll pull out and come in your mouth?”

 

Yura considered his options.  “Do I have to?”

 

“Do you want your treat, or not?  I’ll be inside you either way.”

 

“Fine,” Yura hissed.  His tail lashed, but he got on all fours and spread his thighs.  Otabek’s cock pulsed at the sight of it. He chuckled, shucking his pants and getting to his knees behind Yura.

 

“That eager for your treat?  And here I thought you might need stroked and scratched a little to warm up.”

 

“I wouldn’t let you touch me at all if it was my choice,” Yura snapped at him.  Otabek paused, taken aback. A strange feeling settled into his stomach. It was one thing to fuck a pleasure pet while it struggled.  They were bred for sex, needed it the way demons needed food, and from what Otabek understood, most of them weren’t intelligent enough to know what was good for them.  They needed training and assertion like any other domesticated animal, which meant that their opinion didn’t really get taken much into consideration. But fucking a pet that could speak intelligently and tell him that he didn’t want to be touched felt… wrong, somehow.  And yet, the pet had just asked to swallow his come. Maybe he just didn’t know what he wanted. Animals were ruled by instincts. He’d asked to have Otabek come in his mouth, maybe he didn’t really understand that he couldn’t just have a helping as easily as pouring cream into a saucer.  Or maybe he was just being a dick, like shattering glass or scratching the furniture.

 

“Did you forget how to use that thing?” Yura demanded when Otabek didn’t move for another minute.  “Give me what I need, asshole.”

 

Well, that was clear enough.  Otabek shrugged and knelt behind Yura.  His pet was a strange, feisty little thing, but he apparently knew what his body needed, whether he wanted to admit it or not.  Even as Otabek gripped his cock, Yura pushed his ass back as if seeking it. The little pink star glistened with slick and beckoned Otabek.  He fitted the head of his cock against it and pushed. There was a little resistance, Yura’s body going stiff as unyielding thickness began to fill him, but once the head was past, Otabek slid the rest of the way in quickly.

 

_ “Fuck-” _  Otabek groaned in pleasure, his cock twitching in eagerness already.  Was every time with his pet going to be better than the last? Having the halfling spread his thighs willingly, no matter how confusing his comment about wanting Otabek’s touch had been, was such a fucking turn on that Otabek wasn’t sure how long he could last.  Maybe he’d just surprise his little pet with  _ two _ treats.  That is, if the wild thing didn’t try to take a bite out of his cock the first time.

 

The skin of Yura’s neck glowed invitingly, but Otabek managed to refrain from biting him.  If he did, then he wouldn’t let go until after he’d come, and he intended to keep his promise to the pet and come in his mouth, despite the bite risk.  He pushed Yura’s shoulders down to lessen the temptation. The movement brought his hips up higher, forcing Otabek’s cock deeper. Yura hissed. Otabek barely even noticed.  The catboy’s tail lashed, and Otabek wrapped it around his fist at the base, holding him frozen. “So fucking good,” he growled, thrusting harder. He wanted to draw it out a little, but knew the attempt was pointless.  When his balls drew up and his cock began to throb, Otabek pulled out, yanked the pet around, and slammed his cock into the waiting mouth.

 

He only had to pull back and thrust once, and then he was coming, sending his seed directly down the pet’s throat.  Nirvana. That’s what having the convulsing throat around his cock felt like. And there were no teeth to interrupt the pleasure.  When the haze of pleasure cleared enough for him to see again, he realized the catboy hadn’t even had the chance to try. Otabek’s hand was fisted in its mane of hair and he’d shoved himself so far into Yura’s throat that his jaw was pinned ineffectually open, Yura’s nose pressed flat against the patch of dark, coarse hair above Otabek’s cock.

 

He eased back a little, gentling his hold.  Yura started to jerk away, but Otabek didn’t let him go.  Since there were still not teeth sinking into him, he figured the pet didn’t really object all that much.  “Just hold still,” he panted, pulling back a little more and then pressing slowly forward again. Yura swallowed convulsively.  Otabek groaned. His good intentions about waiting and letting Yura get used to sucking his cock before fucking him this way evaporated.  “How about a second treat, little one. Once just isn’t enough with you. I was gonna fuck your ass again, but your mouth is so damn sweet.  I need more.” He started to thrust a little more quickly, loving the sight of the pet’s throat bulging when his cock was in it. “You want that, don’t you?  Want me to give you my come again?”

 

There was a pause, then Otabek felt a slight nod.  “Good. So good. Such a good little kitten. Clean your slick off my cock.  Let me feel your tongue lap at me while your throat wrings me dry.” He wanted to let go of Yura’s head completely and enjoy the sight of his pet pleasuring him totally on its own, but he was too eager.  He guided Yura’s head, his movements gentler than the first time but still firm.

 

Now that he wasn’t overwhelmed entirely with lust, Otabek took his time enjoying the blow job.  He wondered why the fuck he hadn’t gotten a pleasure pet before. No, he hadn’t  _ needed _ one until his class had presented and the demands of his body had become impossible to ignore, but he could have gotten one before just for the fun of it.  Fucking his catboy wasn’t anything like fucking another demon. It wasn’t big enough to  _ really  _ fight back, there was no vying for dominance, no bartering for needs to be met.  Just simple fucking. And it was fantastic. “Do you want to touch yourself while you suck me, sweetling?  Touch your little cock.”

 

There was a soft grunt in answer, but Yura’s hand didn’t move towards himself.  “Go on,” Otabek ordered softly. “Stroke yourself.” A low moan sent vibrations dancing along Otabek’s cock, and then Yura’s hand disappeared beneath him.   _ Fuck, _ that was hot.  He wondered if his little pet would come like that.  Would he want to lap it up like it appeared he’d wanted the night before?  This time, Otabek would let him. Just the thought of watching it made his cock jerk.  He slowed his thrusts, staving off his orgasm a little longer. Yes, he could just fuck his pet again if he wasn’t sated after this, but that was no reason to rush to release.

 

Eventually, he saw tears gathering in the pet’s eyes and drool sliding down his chin.  Hot as that was, he decided Yura had earned his treat. He fucked hard and fast for another moment, then came with a growl. 

 

Yura yanked away as soon as Otabek let him go, wiping his eyes and chin roughly.  “Asshole,” he snapped. Otabek just laughed. He crawled forward until he toppled Yura onto his back, then patted his now slightly rounded belly with a smirk.

 

“Two treats and you’re still griping.  I’d think you’d be well and truly satisfied by now.”  He glanced down, expecting to see evidence of other satisfaction too, but Yura’s cock was still hard and eager.  Otabek raised a brow. “Then again, maybe you want a different kind of satisfaction this time. Why didn’t you come?”

 

The pet looked away, his ears flattening and his cheeks flushing.  “Answer me, Yura,” Otabek demanded. He wrapped his hand around the back of the catboy’s neck and squeezed lightly.

 

“I can’t,” he admitted grudgingly.  “Not- not on my own.” 

 

“Ah.”  A slow smile spread across Otabek’s face.  “Need a cock in you for that?”

 

“No!  I just can’t- finish myself.  It has to be given. By my - my  _ master.” _  He spat the word.

 

“Huh.  Is that the way it is for all halflings?  Or just you?”

 

“Fuck if I know,” Yura snapped.  “For all I know it’s because of this fucking collar.  Another thing to control me.”

 

“Control you?”

 

The catboy hissed at him.  “You think I’d beg for your come if I could get my own whenever I wanted?”

 

This time both of Otabek’s eyebrows went up.  “You want your own so bad?”

 

“I’ll take whatever fills my belly,” he admitted, coloring again.   _ “And _ involves the least amount of contact with a fucking demon,” he added.

 

“So my kitten wants a belly full of come, but doesn’t want to play nice, is that it?”  Otabek nuzzled Yura’s neck, stroking his fangs softly over the vein in his neck without breaking skin.  “Maybe it’s a good thing you can’t make yourself come, or your poor little cocklet would get sore from you jerking it all the time.”

 

“I’d suck myself off so that wouldn’t be a problem, dipshit.”

 

That made Otabek pull back.  “You can suck yourself off?”

 

“I could if I could make myself come,” Yura snapped.

 

“I want to see.”

 

“What?”

 

Otabek was already sitting up, ignoring Yura’s confusion.  “I want to see you suck your cock.”

 

“I just said I can’t-”

 

“Can’t come that way, yeah.  But I want to see you with your mouth on yourself.  I’ll get you off after,” he promised.

 

_ “And _ I can have it?”

 

“You’ll get your treat.”

 

Yura watched him for several moments, as if not quite believing him, then finally huffed.  He scooted further up the bed and in one graceful movement, rolled up onto his shoulders so that his knees rested on the pillow beneath his head.  He adjusted a little, lowering his hips further, and then caught his cock between his lips and started to suck.

 

Otabek’s mouth went dry.  His spent cock twitched at the sight.   _ Fuck _ that was hot.  Next time he fucked his pet, he was going to fold him over just like that and fuck that little prick right down the catboy’s own throat with every thrust.  He was half hard just thinking about it. He might have done it right then, except that he could see the strain on Yura’s face, his trembling limbs, his quiet whines.  The little thing was desperate to come now.

 

Keeping his promise, Otabek forced himself to move.  He unfolded Yura, pulled his hips up, and started sucking him.  Yura keened and went rigid with pleasure. The cock felt bigger in his mouth than it looked, despite not being even half the size of a demon’s, and Otabek had to be careful not to nick it with his fangs.  When it started to jerk, he sucked harder.

 

“Wait!  You said I could-” Yura was cut off by his orgasm, back bowing as his body pulsed and spent.  Otabek wasn’t quite sure why he did it. It would have been easier to either fold the flexible little body back over and aim the ejaculate at his mouth, or just finish him with a hand and then feed it to  him. Instead, Otabek kept suckling, keeping the come in his mouth without swallowing. When it was spent, he shifted up and pressed his lips to Yura’s. The catboy opened his lips and accepted eagerly, licking his come out of Otabek’s mouth.

 

What was meant to be a quick transfer turned into a kiss.  Otabek’s tongue slipped into Yuri’s mouth, sharing the last taste of salt and seed.  Yura slanted his lips and took him deeper. He groaned softly. Then, as if just realizing he was actively participating, he jerked his lips away.  They were both panting heavily.

 

Otabek nuzzled Yura’s neck, not minding his huff of pretend aggravation at all.  “A third treat, just as promised. Being my pet’s not so bad, is it?”

 

“That part wasn’t,” Yura admitted.  “I guess I can see why all you horn-brains like that so much.”

 

“Blow jobs?”  When Yura nodded, Otabek smiled.  “Was that your  _ first?” _

 

“What?” Yura said defensively.  “It’s not like the Pain demon that owned me before you was gonna blow me.”

 

“I suppose not.”  Otabek didn’t want to think about another demon toying with his pet.  Apparently he was possessive. Good to know. “A first. Does that make me special, then?”  He liked the idea of that.

 

“It doesn’t make you anything,” Yura snarled.  Otabek just laughed. So touchy. The little thing was all prickles.  But when his body was so soft and sweet, Otabek could put up with the thorns of his personality.  Hell, with how sexually satisfied he was, he was feeling downright generous.

 

“There’s still a little sunlight yet.  Do you want to go sun yourself for a bit?”

 

Yura’s sour expression brightened, then grew guarded.  “In the yard?”

 

“Mmhmm.  There’s a nice patch of grass that’s long and soft…”

 

A little tongue peeked out to wet pink lips.  “Is it… private?”

 

“You saw how far away the closest house is.  And not many come down this street. It’s private enough.”  It still seemed strange to him that the halfling was shy, but dismissed it as a harmless quirk.  Yura’s tail twitched, then swished. Otabek smiled. There was the agreement.

 

“What do I have to do for it?” he asked, voice resigned.

 

Otabek stilled.  “What?”

 

“What do I have to do for it,” Yura repeated.  “I’m assuming it’s something worse than just plain fucking, because obviously you can do that to me whenever you want and I can’t stop you.  So what do you expect me to do in exchange?”

 

“Yura.  Nothing.”  Otabek touched Yura’s scowling face gently.  “I’m very pleased with you. I want to give you a reward, something you’ll enjoy.  It isn’t a bargaining chip.”

 

“But I haven’t done anything to please  _ you. _  Not anything you couldn’t take anyways.”

 

Otabek laughed.  “You didn’t try to bite my cock, for one thing.”

 

“That was only because I needed- I mean-”

 

“You’ve been very good today, kitten,” Otabek cut him off, “and I want to spoil you a little.  I told you I would.” He scratched Yura lightly behind the ear, smiling when the catboy automatically pressed closer to the pleasant touch.

 

“I don’t trust you,” Yura mumbled, his eyes still closed and head tilted to encourage Otabek’s stroking fingers.

 

“You’ll learn to.”

 

It was obvious that Yura wasn’t one that gave trust easily, but Otabek was a patient demon.  They would get there.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri sunned himself in a patch of grass that was every bit as lovely as Otabek had made it sound.  Hell wasn’t exactly a lush garden, but there were pieces that really weren’t that bad. This little corner of Otabek’s yard was one of them.  The setting sun provided a warm glow for him to stretch in. And also true to Otabek’s word, no one came by to oogle his body.

 

Looking led to touching.  Touching led to fucking. Yuri didn’t like being looked at.  He didn’t like being touched. And he _certainly_ didn’t like being fucked.  He needed it to survive, but that didn’t make the experience any more pleasant.  Demons were brutal creatures. Rage, Pain, Lust, it didn’t matter. They were cruel and cold.  In Yuri’s experience, there hadn’t been any exceptions.

 

But now there was Otabek.

 

He wasn’t a saint, certainly.  If Yuri had been less Incubus and more catboy, Otabek’s rage induced assault the night before would have killed him.  He was relentless in seeking his own selfish pleasure and didn’t care how that made Yuri feel. He saw Yuri as a pet, as a thing to be owned.

 

But then, that’s what Yuri _was._  He was a born and bred pleasure pet.  Not once, in the admittedly limited experience Yuri had with other pets, had Yuri ever known one like himself.  One that had thoughts of his own. One that didn’t want to be paraded around naked, punished and pampered at a master’s will.  One that wasn’t a mindless fuck toy.

 

His first master hadn’t realized he was different, in the beginning.  He’d bought Yuri when he was barely more than a whelp. His back hadn’t even fully healed from where they’d clipped his wings.  Yuri had tried not to cry when the Lust demon fucked him the first time, and what little energy he’d cyphoned off from the act had immediately been diverted to try and repair the damage the demon’s monstrously sized cock had done to his much smaller body.  After that, Yuri had honestly tried, at first, to be a good pet. But every day he grew and learned, he also questioned and defied. The Lust demon hadn’t been unnecessarily cruel to him, all things considered. But he hadn’t wanted a pet who wouldn’t just take cock and smile about it.

 

The second master had barely even noticed Yuri’s existence.  Yuri had been one of half a dozen pets the Lust demon owned, and Yuri hadn’t been his favorite to fuck.  Mostly, he’d enjoyed tying Yuri down and having his other pets fuck Yuri. Then when he was ready, he’d take the other pet.  Sometimes he mounted them _while_ they were inside Yuri.  It wasn’t pleasant, but at least the pet’s cocks were smaller than demon ones.

 

It was there that Yuri started to notice that his body was changing in ways that the other pets didn’t seem to.  He didn’t see much of them - the demon kept them in separate cages and only brought them out for sex - but they all seemed to grow more healthy and sleek with each fuck.  Yuri stayed small, and despite the energy he got from sex, he was always hungry and thirsty.

 

That master apparently grew bored of Yuri, because he left him in his cage for almost two weeks.  Two weeks with no energy, no sustenance. He knew other pets had gone longer, but Yuri couldn’t. He’d nearly died.  When he finally got out, he’d been so subservient, so pitiful, that the master had fucked him twice before falling asleep.  It still humiliated Yuri to think about how he’d begged for it. But after that, he’d run.

 

Of course, he hadn’t gotten far before being caught.  And rather than deal with a pet he didn’t care for much anyways, the demon had sent Yuri back to the pet store.

 

Then, the Pain demon had bought him.

 

Yuri didn’t want to remember his time there.  He didn’t want to think about the things that the sadistic demon had done to him.  How he’d hunted out Yuri’s every weakness and exploited them, had learned exactly how Yuri’s strange body worked and used the knowledge to humiliate him and control him.  How he’d been oh so good at inflicting just enough damage to bring Yuri right to the agonizing brink of death but never give him the sweet release of it.

 

Yuri honestly believed that the only reason his last master hadn’t killed him when he’d bitten the demon’s cock was because he knew that going back to the pet store would be worse.  There were times when Yuri thought he should have allowed himself to choke to death on his master’s cock rather than be punished for his desperate attempt to breathe and then returned to the store like an unwanted piece of garbage.  When the shop owner had decided to put him down, Yuri hadn’t even tried to escape.

 

And then Otabek had come.

 

A half breed, Lust and Rage, Yuri guessed.  A demon who had _stopped_ fondling Yuri in the street when he’d seen it made his pet uncomfortable.  A demon who’d _apologized_ for hurting him and had bathed him and taken care of him after.  A demon who had given him a goddamn _blow job._

 

And now was watching Yuri sun himself in the yard, a little smile showing off the tips of his fangs. It didn’t look like a malicious smile, or even a calculating one.  It looked… pleased. Indulgent. Maybe a little amused. Still, Yuri didn’t believe that there wasn’t more coming. Otabek would take him to a party and pass him around to everyone there.  Or he would wait until Yuri’s guard was down and start cutting on him, or burning him. Or he would get bored and lock Yuri up somewhere until he starved.

 

Just the thought made the thirst that had been burning in Yuri’s throat grow choking.  The ‘treats’ he’d gotten earlier had helped, but while they slaked his hunger, they weren’t a substitute for real liquid.  Soon, he would have to put aside his pride and beg for what he needed. But not yet.

 

Really, he ought to be doing anything he could to make this work.  There was no way he would survive being returned to the pet store again.  If Otabek took him back, that was it. He should be doing his best to keep his new master pleased.  He should be bending over and lifting his tail for the demon every chance he got. So why couldn’t he?  Why did he fight tooth and nail, scream every obscenity he knew, antagonize his master purposely? He didn’t think he was suicidal… but maybe there really was something wrong with him.  Defective. Abnormal. Worthless.

 

He wondered, for a moment, how much easier it would be if he could be like every other empty-headed pleasure pet.  If he could choke on his master’s cock while looking up at him adoringly. If he could spread his legs eagerly for anyone that came along.  But it was pointless to wonder, because that _wasn’t_ the way he was.  And he was going to have to find a way to live with this new master because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have any life at all.

 

***

 

Otabek watched the catboy roll and stretch in the grass, soak up the last of the sun’s rays, and eventually fall asleep on the warm ground.  In sleep, he looked almost peaceful. He also looked even smaller, more delicate. The energy he’d gotten from their activities earlier had certainly benefited him - his hair was glossy, his nails dark and sharp, his body healing the last of his injuries…  But he still looked far too skinny. He hadn’t been with Otabek long, but surely with as much sex as they’d had, he ought to be putting on more weight already?

 

If only there was a manual that explained everything.  Maybe then he wouldn’t be so damn confused about the little beast.

 

Despite never owning one of his own, Otabek had seen and even fucked pleasure pets before.  In his experience, they were exactly as the shop owner had said. Dumb, needy, fuckable. They fought among themselves, especially around pets they didn’t know, they sometimes acted out for attention, they sometimes even spat and hissed and clawed when they were being mounted.  But they always went limp and submissive on a demon’s cock. Most of them begged for their owner’s touch. None that he’d ever met were modest, or intelligent enough to have a conversation beyond following commands and begging prettily to be spoiled.

 

So why was this one so different?  He was obviously smart, and he had a smart mouth to go along with it.  He was a mass of contradictions - needing Otabek’s sexual energy desperately, but fighting against it.  He went limp when Otabek’s fangs were in his neck, yes, but otherwise barely stopped resisting long enough to take his fill.  And despite all that, he had practically begged Otabek to come in his mouth. He’d said he _needed_ it.  It didn’t make sense at all.

 

Still, Otabek had no regrets about the pet he’d bought.  It had been two days and he was already more grounded, calmer, _happier_ than he had been in a long time.  Troublesome or no, his little Yura was worth it.

 

When the sun had fully set and the halfling hadn’t stirred, Otabek picked up his pet and carried him inside.  The way the catboy curled up and cuddled closer to him only reinforced his feelings. He’d made the right decision.

 

***

 

Yura _yowled_ when Otabek fucked him the next morning.  Yes, maybe he was a little sore from when Otabek had taken him during the night, but he knew it wasn’t _that_ bad.  Otabek was getting the feeling that Yura liked to complain about things simply because it was his nature to.  And that included sex. He squirmed and called Otabek names and lashed his tail until Otabek had been forced to shove the pet’s face into the pillow and pin him just to be able to come.

 

He’d been more than ready to leave by the time he was done.  Killing hell-beasts would be a walk in the park compared to spending time with his surly pet.

 

He gave Yura the same instructions as he had the day before, and left the house hoping for similar results.

 

When he returned several hours later and the house was still in one piece, he considered it a success.  The fact that Yura met him at the door and allowed himself to be pet was almost too good to be true. And then when he pulled the halfling into his lap and onto an obvious erection and there was no protest, Otabek knew _something_ was wrong.

 

“Yura…”

 

“Hmm?”  The pet looked up at him, eyes large and luminous and entirely too innocent.  Otabek scratched him under the chin, lowering his defenses even further.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“What?”  Yura’s eyes were closed in pleasure, pressing even closer.

 

“What did you do wrong?”

 

The halfling froze.  His eyes flashed open and a shiver went through him.  “What do you mean?” The shiver turned into trembling, slight but unmistakable.  He was _afraid._  Otabek didn’t like that.  He continued scratching the catboy’s chin, then stroked his cheek gently.

 

“I mean, you’re being far too accommodating for there not to be a reason.  So tell me what you did wrong. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“You’ve already hurt me.” Yura’s eyes were narrowed, anger battling the fear.

 

“Not intentionally.”

 

“You _hit_ me!”

 

Otabek rolled his eyes.  “I _spanked_ you.  And with good reason.”  He wanted this to be over and done with.  He didn’t like not knowing what exactly his pet had done wrong, and he didn’t like that the little thing was so afraid of him.  He wasn’t a monster. “Come on now. Tell me.”

 

“I…” Yura stopped, looking down and squirming in Otabek’s lap.   _That_ was distracting.  Otabek stilled his hips in a firm grip.  “I - ne-want something.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“A treat.”  His voice was small.

 

“Oh!”  Now that, Otabek hadn’t been expecting at all.  “Really?” Yura nodded, his ears twitching and his cheeks mottled.  “A treat like going out in the yard or some catnip? Or a treat as in-” He raised his hips, pressing his erection against Yura’s ass.

 

“This.”  Yura pressed back against him.  Otabek’s smile was ridiculously smug.  Already his little pet was asking to be fucked.  Yes, he’d been difficult at first, and yes, he was still a pain in the ass at times, but obviously he was warming up to Otabek.  Maybe all he’d needed was a firm hand and a little pampering and he was on his way to being one of those sultry, sweet little pets other demons coveted.

 

He rubbed under Yura’s chin with one hand and stroked his still soft little cock with the other.  “Sure, sweetling. And not that I mind the welcome home, but next time you want my cock you don’t have to be so coy.  It’s yours any time you want it.”

 

“You’ll come in my mouth?”

 

Otabek shrugged.  “I prefer coming in your ass, but I don’t mind compromising when you’ve been good.  In fact-” He stood up and kept Yura in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. “How about you get two treats?  There’s something I want to try.”

 

“Two?” Yura was watching him carefully, as if looking for signs of deception or ulterior motive.

 

“Mhmm.  Yours and mine.  I want to fuck you while you suck yourself.”

 

Yura considered for a moment, then nodded.  “But you’ll still pull out and come in my mouth?”

 

“You _really_ like that, don’t you?”  Otabek chuckled. “Yes, I promise you’ll get it.  Now curl up and get sucking.” Yura started to say something, likely to object _liking_ swallowing Otabek’s come, but it wasn’t as if he could really deny it.  Here he was practically begging for it. Instead, he obligingly rolled onto his shoulders and took his cock into his mouth.

 

Otabek groaned.  Sweet fuck, he’d never get tired of that sight.  Yura’s cheeks hollowed and his throat worked as he suckled.  Otabek could see a small trickle of slick from his ass start to slide down.  No more waiting. Quickly stripping off his clothes, Otabek got on the bed and knelt in front of the contorted catboy.  Their size difference was so great that Otabek was at the perfect height to fuck him with Yura folded over like that. He leaned forward and rubbed the head of his cock against the tight, wet hole.  Yura keened.

 

Without further invitation, Otabek thrust forward.  When he looked down, he could see the side of Yura’s face, his cheeks still hollowed, his prick shoved as deep in his mouth as it would go.  Fuck, that was hot. Each time Otabek drew back, Yura’s cock reappeared. Each time Otabek thrust forward, it vanished between his lips again.  Already, Otabek was on edge and eager to come. But he fully intended to keep his word. He’d get his little pet to come first.

 

With a few carefully aimed thrusts, Otabek found Yura’s sweet spot and then began assaulting it with the head of his cock like a battering ram.  The effect was immediate. A flush spread over Yura’s fair skin and he began to whine prettily. His hole clenched vice tight around Otabek’s cock.  “Are you ready to come?” Otabek asked between thrusts. Yura nodded frantically. “Then be a good boy and come for me. Now,” he ordered. Yura’s body went stiff and his sob of pleasure was muffled by his mouthful of cock.

 

Otabek almost lost it right then.  He wanted nothing more than to pound into the halfling’s sweet little ass until he filled it with come.  But, he’d made a promise. He could wait a few more moments. When he was sure Yura was done swallowing, he pushed his legs out of the way and shoved his cock into the eagerly opened mouth.  With both hands on Yura’s pale, slim neck for leverage, he drove in and out half a dozen more times and then spilled. Yura swallowed after each pulse, drinking down the demon’s come.

 

Only when he was in pain from the overstimulation did Otabek finally pull out.  Yura was limp beneath him, apparently sated and content. Otabek flopped down onto the bed beside him and pulled him close.  The catboy tried to growl at the cuddles, but it came out as almost a purr, so Otabek ignored it.

 

“Good boy,” he praised, pressing a kiss to one velvety ear.  The ear twitched, Yura’s tail swished, then he curled up to Otabek’s side and let his eyes close.

 

***

 

The next morning, Yuri knew he’d let it go too long.  His throat clicked audibly every time he tried to swallow and his eyes were so dry they burned.  Otabek had been generous with giving Yuri treats, yes, but there wasn’t enough liquid in them. He needed more than that.  He needed- He didn’t even want to think about it. But he didn’t really have any choice.

 

Otabek stirred beside him, automatically pulling Yuri close.  Like a heat seeking missile, his cock found Yuri’s ass unerringly.  He pushed forward. Yuri yowled and tried to squirm away. Otabek followed and pinned his hips to the bed.

 

Dehydrated as he was, Yuri’s hole wasn’t well lubricated with slick like it usually was.  The thrust forward _hurt._  Yuri hissed and half turned, trying to scratch Otabek’s eyes.

 

“None of that,” Otabek growled, his voice rough from sleep and irritation.  He easily forced Yuri’s arms down and continued to fuck him. After another minute, during which Yuri swore viciously and squirmed ineffectually, Otabek realized there was more friction than normal.  He stilled. “What’s the matter, little one,” he asked, slipping his hand between their bodies to feel the lack of slick with his fingers. “Did we use up what you had available last night?”

 

“Fuck off,” Yura croaked.

 

“I’m trying to,” Otabek said back with no little sarcasm.  He pulled out, and for a brief moment, Yuri thought he was getting a reprieve.  But then Otabek spat on his sore hole and thrust back in. It was marginally better, but Yuri didn’t feel like thanking him for it.  “I would tell you to hold still, but all that wiggling feels so fucking good.”

 

“Asshole,” Yuri snapped, his voice breaking.  “Mother fucker. Son of a-”

 

“Shut up.  I’m almost done.”  He drove into Yuri’s sore ass another few times, then stilled, breathing hard.  “You’re a bitch in the morning, you know that?” Otabek asked with no ire in his voice.

 

“Get your dick outta me.”  Yuri had meant to snarl it, but his throat was so dry it came out a whisper.  Otabek pulled back, his gaze turning almost concerned.

 

“Hey, you okay?”  He touched Yuri’s cheek gently.

 

Yuri wanted to tell him where he could go and what he could do there.  He wanted to fuck the demon’s ass dry and ask him how _he_ liked it.  He wanted to kick the dumb fuck in the face.  But his throat burned and his limbs were trembling, so instead he glared and looked away.  Otabek gave him an affectionate scratch behind his ear and then rolled off the bed. When Yuri heard him heading toward the bathroom, he scrambled after him and slipped inside first.  While Otabek watched him curiously, Yuri knelt in the shower. He could feel his whole body burning with shame.

 

“Don’t tell me you want a shower,” Otabek said in disbelief.  He started to the toilet and Yuri whined pitifully. “What’s the matter with you this morning?”

 

Yuri couldn’t force himself to say it yet.  He just looked at Otabek, wishing that the demon would _make_ him do this so he didn’t have to suffer the humiliation of asking for it.  When he didn’t answer, Otabek turned back to the toilet again, and fear that he would miss his opportunity made him finally speak.

 

“Please.”  His voice cracked again.  Otabek glared at him, half caught between irritation and concern.

 

“Please _what?_  Tell me what you want or get out before I piss all over the fucking floor.”

 

“Please let me have it,” he whispered.

 

“Let you have _what?_  I _just_ fucked you!”

 

Yuri’s eyes went from the toilet, to Otabek’s cock, to his face.  Realization dawned, and Otabek’s eyes went wide. “You want me to-  What the _fuck.”_

 

“Please.”

 

“Does- does this turn you on or something?”

 

“No!”  Yuri’s face twisted, repulsed.

 

“Then why the fuck would I-”

 

“Don’t make me grovel at your feet,” Yuri snapped.  But it came out so rough it was barely comprehensible.  If he wasn’t so dehydrated, Yuri would have been crying in humiliation.  He just wanted this over with. Was Otabek drawing it out to be cruel? Couldn’t he see just how _desperate_ Yuri was?

 

Otabek foundered for a moment, wanting answers, but needing to relieve himself and not quite sure how to handle Yuri’s insistence.  A piniful whine escaped Yuri’s throat against his will, and Otabek sighed. “Open your mouth,” he growled. Yuri’s jaw popped open immediately.  With a look of distaste clear on his face, Otabek moved closer and pointed his cock at Yuri’s mouth.

 

He took a breath as if gathering himself, and then an almost clear stream started.  Yuri shuddered and quickly swallowed as much of the warm liquid as he could. Each gasping swallow caused trickles of it to run down his chin, and he lamented the loss even as he struggled not to gag and throw up the fluid he so desperately needed.  He was grateful, at least, that the flavor was nowhere near as strong as his last masters. He would always hate this, and he would despise all demons for the rest of his days because this was what he was forced to do, but he could admit at least that this was better than it had been before.

 

The stream slowed, then stopped.  Yuri leaned up to get the last few drops, his lips catching the head of Otabek’s cock with a soft suck.  It was telling that there wasn’t even a twitch of pleasure at the touch. Was Otabek disgusted at how Yuri had to live?  Good. Yuri was disgusted by it too. At least it didn’t look like this was something Otabek would be forcing him to do any more than was necessary.  Another difference between Yuri’s old master and his new one.

 

Otabek waited until Yuri had cleaned himself up, then demanded, “you want to tell me what the hell that was?”  Yuri didn’t answer. He tried to slip past Otabek and back into the bedroom, but Otabek caught his arm. Yuri hissed and swiped at his eyes.  He wasn’t quite fast enough and the tip of one claw, now shiny and wickedly sharp thanks to Otabek’s regular feeding of him, raked down Otabek’s cheek.

 

_“Fuck!”_ He threw Yuri back and pressed his hand to the shallow scratch.  Yuri blanched and crawled backward, limbs shaking. Fuck fuck fuck.  He hadn’t meant to actually draw blood. He knew how that affected Rage demons.  There was no telling how strong the reaction would be in a half breed like Otabek.

 

The demon’s eyes grew hazy with rage and his fangs glistened.  In a single leap, he was on Yuri, pinning him to the floor. Without any warning, he sank his teeth into Yuri’s neck, making him go limp.  Otabek’s cock might have been uninterested before, but the anger coursing through him had made it hard and throbbing. He slammed the entire length of it into Yuri with a single thrust.

 

Dazed with pain and terror and a lust of his own that he couldn’t quite block out, Yuri couldn’t do anything more than let himself be fucked.  Otabek took him hard and fast on the floor like the animal he was. Thankfully, his come from earlier provided enough slickness that nothing tore inside him.  Not that Otabek would care either way.

 

This time, Otabek’s rage was short lived.  He drove into Yuri viciously one last time and then came with a snarl.  They stayed pinned together by cock and fangs for a while longer as Otabek caught his breath, then he abruptly pulled both out and sat up.

 

Wordlessly, he picked Yuri up off the floor and carried him to the bed.  Yuri curled in on himself and closed his eyes.

 

“Yura?”

 

Yuri ignored him.  He ignored the soft stroke on his head, he ignored the uncertainty and maybe even remorse in Otabek’s voice.

 

“We need to talk about what that was.”

 

It was obvious he didn’t mean the fucking, and Yuri didn’t want to talk about what had happened before that.  He curled tighter in on himself.

 

“I’d spank you for being so purposely difficult, but I think you’ve had enough this morning.”  He waited to see if that brought any reaction. When it didn’t, he sighed. “Fine. I have to go.  But we’re talking about this when I get back. Don’t cause any trouble while I’m gone.”

 

Yuri didn’t dignify that with a response.  He intended to spend the day sleeping as much as possible and feeling sorry for himself during his hopefully few waking hours.  Maybe once he was rehydrated he would be up for causing trouble, but what he’d drank hadn’t started to work yet.

 

Otabek stroked Yuri’s head one last time, then left.

 

***

 

Otabek took particular relish in killing hell-beasts that morning.  Of course he liked his job - all demons did - but never had he took quite so much pleasure in causing bloodshed.  Killing was something he understood. It made sense. Malevolence in hell spawned the beasts, demons killed them. There were two hundred and eighty seven ways to kill a hell-beast, and they were all reliable.  They didn’t work fine one day and then go to shit the next.

 

He couldn’t figure out what the fuck was going on with his pet.  Things had been going well. Really well. And then this morning…  Otabek had no idea what to think about any of it. His outburst was easy enough to understand, he supposed.  The halfling had attacked him, drawn blood, and he had reacted. Any physical provocation made the Rage in him rise up, and when he was riled like that, the Lust demon blood drove him to fuck whatever was closest into the ground.

 

As much as he hadn’t liked the fear he’d seen in Yura’s eyes, or the wince of pain he’d noticed when he’d put him on the bed, he comforted himself that the pet had had it coming.  He’d experienced first hand what consequences attacking Otabek had. It had been a stupid thing to do, and he’d been punished enough for it. But what had happened before that…

 

On _that_ , Otabek was at a total loss.  He wasn’t an idiot. He knew that there were plenty of demons with a piss kink.  In fact, he’d made friends with a demon at a party once that owned a pair of twin pleasure pets and he liked to make them drink until they were whining and begging to be allowed to go, and then got off watching them piss on each other.  And he’d known plenty of demons who thought of it as a kind of brand of ownership. They did it to mark their pets as their property, their territory.

 

But he’d never seen a pet get on his knees and _beg_ for it.  Yura had said he _needed_ it.  But he’d also said it didn’t turn him on.  Why the hell could he possibly need that? Did it have anything to do with the way he swallowed down their come so greedily?

 

It wasn’t as though it was a nutritional requirement.  One of the biggest perks of half Incubus pets was that they didn’t need feeding the way full or even three quarter blood catboys did.  They got all their food from sexual energy siphoned off the demons that fucked them. Yura had to be at _least_ half Incubus with how large his wing scars were and how intelligent he was.  There was no way he should need anything else to subsist on than Otabek’s energy.

 

Then again, he should have already filled out much more with the amount of sex they had.  Yes, his energy levels were up, and he seemed healthy, but he was still almost sickly skinny.

 

What the fuck was going on?

 

When he got back home, he was going to demand that Yura tell him everything he knew about the situation.  If he had to, Otabek would go back to the pet shop and get answers from the shop owner. Either way, he was going to find out why the hell his pet seemed to have gone off the deep end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One quick note: kinkshaming is NEVER a good thing, and nothing in that scene is meant to portray it, not Otabek to Yuri, and not to anyone reading this. For these two individuals, water sports isnt a turn on, but of course that doesnt mean anything against those that do.
> 
> Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

When Otabek opened the front door and only silence met him, he wondered if Yura had decided to run away.  He was resigning himself to hunting the halfling down when there was a soft whimper from the bedroom. Relieved, he went back and found Yura curled up on the bed, tail twitching as he slept.

 

He whimpered again, and Otabek realized his hands were twitching, too.  A bad dream? Did pets have those?

 

“Yura.”  When the catboy only whined again, Otabek sat on the bed beside him and shook his shoulder lightly.  “Yura.” The whine turned into a sob, then Yura’s eyes shot open and he scrambled away from Otabek, his limbs shaking in fear.  “Hey, it’s okay! Calm down.”

 

Yura blinked, wiped his eyes, and then swore.  The trembling in his voice made the vicious cursing comically  unimpressive. Otabek would have laughed if he wasn’t so worried about him.

 

“You alright?” he asked softly.  He reached out again and Yura flinched.  Otabek sighed and dropped his hand. “We need to talk.”

 

“If you take me back to the shop, he’ll kill me,” Yura said flatly, his eyes resigned.

 

“I’m not taking you back.”

 

“Then get my punishment over with so I can stop wondering what it’ll be.”

 

“What have you done lately that warrants punishment?”

 

Yura shrugged.  More than his curiosity, his frustration, Otabek was becoming worried about the little pet.  He seemed… damaged. Yes, Otabek had fucked him in a rage a few times, but surely that hadn’t caused this much harm.  And he’d only really punished the catboy once - not even very severely.

 

“I want you to tell me about yourself.  There are some things that need explaining, and I get the feeling that maybe some of them have to do with why you were returned to the shop so many times.”

 

“Maybe I’m just a bad pet.”

 

“If by ‘bad’ you mean a bit of an asshole, then yeah.  But I doubt that three different demons returned a perfectly good pleasure pet just because of an attitude problem.”

 

“You seem to be the only one who doesn’t think the fact that I have a brain and personality is a defect.”

 

Otabek shrugged.  “Pleasure pets aren’t  _ just _ for sex.  They’re… companions.  Having one capable of actual conversation just makes things a little more lively.”

 

“And having one that tries to fight you when you fuck it is  _ lively?” _  Some of the venom was back in his voice, and Otabek took that as a good sign.

 

“I don’t want you to  _ not _ want me to fuck you, no, but I’ll admit that it feels pretty damn nice when you squirm.”

 

“But you want me to be just as mindlessly accommodating as other pets and lift my tail any time you get a hard on.”  He scowled.

 

“I want you to understand that you  _ are _ my pet, that I  _ will _ fuck you, not just because I want to but because I  _ need _ to, and I want you to be able to enjoy it.  Don’t forget that  _ you _ need me to fuck you too.  This is good for  _ both _ of us.”

 

Yura opened his mouth, but closed it when he didn’t have any good reply to that.  A moment later he said, “yeah, well I’m never going to  _ enjoy _ you shoving your cock up my ass.”

 

Otabek smirked at that.  “I’ve made you come with my cock inside you, and you seemed to like it plenty at the time.”  Yura flushed and hissed. He tried to slip off the bed, but Otabek caught his arm. Otabek didn’t miss the way the pet stiffened at the simple touch.  “We aren’t done talking. I want you to explain some things.”

 

“I’m just a dumb pet,” he snapped.  “I don’t know any more than you do.”

 

“I think you do.”

 

Yura stopped trying to get away, blinking slowly at Otabek’s declaration.  “You do?” Otabek nodded.

 

“For starters, I think you know why you begged me to piss in your mouth this morning, and I sure as hell don’t know.”

 

The color that had been receding from Yura’s cheeks came back full force, and he blushed up to his ears in shame.  He looked away.

 

“I told you already,” he mumbled.  “I needed it.”

 

“Needed it how?  You said it wasn’t a sexual thing.  What else could you possibly need  _ that _ for?”

 

“I- I-” Yura fidgeted, obviously trying to work up some anger, some attitude, but failing completely.  “I’m not like other pets. I can’t subsist just on sexual energy. I need to actually ingest sustenance.  Come will keep me from starving, but there isn’t enough liquid in it to keep me hydrated. My last master used me as…  He- he did that to me all the time, and as much as I hate it, at least it sates my thirst.”

 

Otabek tried to take that all in at once and shook his head.  None of it made sense. There was no way Yura was any more than half catboy.  The size of his wing scars, his intelligence, his strength, all spoke volumes.  The fact that he wasn’t more feline, too, was telling enough. But if it was at  _ least _ half incubus, he shouldn’t need any physical sustenance at all.

 

“Alright, so you need food.  And I get that the last demon that owned you used you for… that, and it took care of drinking.  But I never asked you to. I never made any indication that I would force you to do that. So if you were thirsty, why not just ask for a drink?”

 

“What, and you would have put it in a glass for me?” Yura was incredulous.

 

“No, I mean a drink of  _ water.” _

 

“Pets can’t drink water.”

 

Otabek narrowed his eyes, trying to determine if Yura actually believed that.  But why in hell would he lie? “Yes, they can.”

 

“Pure catboys can, sure, but ones that are part incubus can’t.”

 

“Yes,” Otabek repeated calmly, “they can.”

 

“But- Incubi can’t- water makes them…”

 

“An incubus can drink water as easily as a demon.  And I know a demon who gives his half and half pets water all the time.  They don’t need it, but it doesn’t hurt them at all. It just makes them… well let’s say it caters to his tastes.”

 

“Water won’t… poison me?”  Yura’s lips trembled.

 

“No.  You can drink as much as you want.”

 

The pet burst into tears.  Otabek pulled him close, ignoring his half-hearted struggles, and cuddled him.  “I h-hate demons!” he sniffled between sobs. “I hate- all of- them!”

 

“I’m a demon,” Otabek reminded him.

 

“I h-hate you too!”

 

“Will you hate me still if I go get you a glass of water?”

 

Yura’s ears and tail went straight up.  The look on his tearstained face was so hopeful that Otabek kissed him and then smiled.  He didn’t even wait for the pet to reply before going to get the water.

 

A moment later he returned and handed the glass to Yura.  The halfling barely pressed it to his lips at first, poking just the tip of his tongue into the cool, clear liquid as if still thinking it would poison him.  When nothing bad happened, he started gulping it down so quickly that he almost choked. Trickles escaped the side of the glass and ran down his face unnoticed.  Tears joined them.

 

“Slow down,” Otabek advised, but he didn’t try to take away the glass.  “You can have food, too, but I think it has to be special stuff that doesn’t require full digestion.” 

 

“You’ll… give it to me?”

 

Otabek shrugged.  “Sure. If you need it, then why not?”

 

“And I can drink this way?”

 

“Whenever you want.  The taps are yours to enjoy, any time.”

 

Yura studied him.  “In exchange for…?”

 

“In exchange for nothing.  If you’re thirsty, drink. If you’re hungry, eat.  I don’t want you to  _ starve _ .”

 

There was a long silence, and then Yura threw himself at Otabek.  Sharp little claws bit into Otabek’s skin where the catboy clung to him, but Otabek didn’t care.  He chuckled and stroked Yura’s head.

 

“I’ll try and behave,” Yura promised.  He nuzzled against Otabek’s chest, a soft purr in his voice.  “You’re… you’re not so bad, for a demon. I’ll try and be a good pet.  I’ll try not to fight you even when you hurt me.” 

 

Otabek stilled, the words making his stomach clench uncomfortably.  “I don’t  _ want _ to hurt you.  Does fucking… Is it actually  _ painful?” _

 

“When I’m not dehydrated, when I’m wet, it’s not so bad.”

 

Otabek thought about that morning, about how dry Yura’s ass had been, and cringed.  “But you’re welcome to all the water you want now. That won’t be a problem any more.  And you’re going to behave, so there won’t be any reason to punish you. So I won’t be hurting you at all.”

 

Yura shrugged.  “Demons like causing pain.  You say you don’t want to hurt me now, but eventually you’ll get bored, and…”

 

_ “Pain _ demons like causing pain.  That’s not what I am. I know I’m rough, and it’s even worse when I’m in a rage, but I swear I’m not ever  _ trying _ to harm you.  I don’t get any enjoyment from seeing you hurt.”  He cupped Yura’s jaw and tilted his face up until he could look the pet in the eye, trying to let him see the sincerity of the words.

 

“If you keep acting like this, maybe someday I’ll believe you.”

 

“Your last owner was a Pain demon, right?”

 

Yura pulled his chin out of Otabek’s hand and turned away.  It would have seemed like a dismissal, except for the way he pressed his side against Otabek’s torso.  “So?”

 

“So not all demons are like that.  Have all your owners been Pain demons?”  Pain demons didn’t usually have pleasure pets.  For this one to have been owned by three… But Yura shook his head.

 

“The first two were Lust demons.  My original master returned me because I was too much hassle.  The second one had several other pets already and he mostly kept me in a cage.  I hadn’t realized yet that I needed food too, and between that and him not touching me for long stretches of time, I was starving.  So the next time I got a little energy from him I ran away.”

 

“But you were found and sent back to the pet shop.”

 

“And then…”

 

“And then a Pain demon bought you.  And he was the one who figured out you needed more than just sexual energy to live on?”

 

“Among other things.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Yura shrugged a little.  “He lived up to his name.”  Otabek hugged him closer. He knew that occasionally, Pain demons got pets.  Not pleasure pets, usually, because halflings tended to be the mark of a Lust demon, and because Pain demons didn’t normally have interest in providing what pleasure pets lived on.  But it wasn’t totally unheard of.

 

Otabek had never given much thought to what a pleasure pet would go through at the hands of a Pain demon, but imagining  _ his _ little pet subject to one was enough to make rage start to sing in his veins.  Demons weren’t all inherently cruel. Real love was a rare thing to find in hell, true, but that didn’t mean that demons weren’t capable of affection or even compassion.

 

Most Pain demons sought out other Pain demons to fulfil their needs.  It was a mutual arrangement, much like Lust demons and their pleasure pets, though one Pain demon would never be subservient to another.  Maybe it had been naive of him to think that a Pain demon wouldn’t slake himself on something that wouldn’t enjoy it as much as he did, couldn’t even truly fight back.  Even to an ordinary pet, one who gave loyalty mindlessly and obeyed without question, it would be so cruel. But to one like Yura, one who understood what was happening and could be lied to… manipulated… hurt as much emotionally as physically…

 

He tried to stop thinking about it, tried to calm down, but already his vision was starting to go hazy.  His fangs  _ ached _ to sink into supple flesh.  His cock throbbed. Yura felt it beneath him.  When he saw the red tinge in Otabek’s eyes, he paled.

 

“You’re angry-”

 

“Not at you,” Otabek growled.  His voice was fully demonic, providing no comfort to Yura at all.  He tensed, and Otabek tightened his arms around the halfling. If Otabek had to chase him down, he would lose control.  He didn’t want to do that. Didn’t want to frighten him any more than he already was. “Hold still,” he ordered.

 

Thankfully, Yura obeyed without question.  His hands shook and his eyes were wide with uncertainty, but he didn’t try to run.  Didn’t try to fight. Otabek rolled and pinned him to the bed. Despite the fury clouding his thoughts, he tried to be careful.  He shoved his pants out of the way and probed between Yura’s legs with the head of his cock to see if he was wet enough. When warm slick met him, he was helpless against the urge to drive himself inside.  

 

Yura arched and whimpered, but still didn’t fight.  The submission cooled some of Otabek’s rage. He put his mouth to the pet’s neck and licked over the smooth skin.  He sucked. Yura moaned. The sound of pleasure made Otabek’s cock throb. He finally allowed himself to sink his canines into Yura’s neck, biting the spot that made him go limp.  He growled at the sweetness of his pet, how tightly his hole wrapped around Otabek’s cock, the sound of his little mewls.  _ His _ pet.  His and no one else’s.  Never again.

 

With a few more rough thrusts, he came and his head finally cleared.  Carefully, he withdrew his teeth from Yura’s neck. As he watched, already the bite started to heal.  Satisfied, he turned Yura’s face back to him.

 

“Sorry,” he said huskily.  Thankfully, there wasn’t fear on the catboy’s face.  He looked almost… impatient. “You okay?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”  Otabek didn’t quite believe him.  There had been too much strain in his voice.  “I tried to be as careful as I could-”

 

“You didn’t hurt me this time,” Yura snapped.  Otabek shifted, starting to pull back, and then realized what was going on.  His pet’s little cock was trapped between their bodies - hard as a rock.

 

“Yura.”

 

The catboy refused to look at him.

 

“Yura.”  Still, he wouldn’t acknowledge Otabek.  “Sweetling, are you, perhaps, a little wound up?”

 

“No!”

 

Otabek chuckled.  “No? So if I were just to do this-”  He slipped his hand down and fondled the straining prick, making Yura arch up and keen with need.  “That wouldn’t affect you at all?”

 

“Fuck you, bastard!”

 

“No.  But I can give you another go.  And I’ll be a little more considerate this time.”  Otabek’s cock hadn’t gone down, and he started to thrust slowly, still fondling Yura.  It was awkward at first, his hand not quite able to grip the much smaller cock properly, but eventually he was able to get a good rhythm with it and Yura was whining with pleasure.  Otabek could  _ feel _ the pet getting closer to orgasm.  His muscles clamped down on Otabek’s cock tighter than a fist, determined to squeeze climax from him.

 

All too soon, Yura lost control.  He came hard, streaking ejaculate over Otabek’s hand and up onto his chest.  In three hard thrusts, Otabek followed suit. When they had both caught their breath, Otabek fed Yura’s come to him with his fingers.  The halfling looked ready to bite him at any moment, but licked up his treat without protest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to mind the warnings on this story ❤

Things settled into a relative calm after that day.  Slowly, Yura  _ did _ start to trust Otabek.  Admittedly, he was still an asshole.  He broke so many of Otabek’s dishes knocking them off the counter that the demon gave up and bought plastic ones.  The look on the catboy’s face when the first one didn’t shatter was absolutely priceless.

 

Otabek was indulgent of Yura’s foul mouth and constant insults, and had even started to hear  _ bastard _ as a kind of endearment.  Yura slept far too much, made messes and refused to clean them, and generally engaged in feline behavior.  In many ways, he really was just like every other pet.

 

Even fucking had become almost routine.  Yura still hissed and struggled whenever Otabek mounted him, but it was only for show.  Once, Otabek had actually stopped and let Yura ‘win.’ The halfling had whined and pouted, his little cocklet already hard and eager for attention.  Eventually Otabek gave in and gave them what they  _ both _ wanted.  That was the first time Yura ever  _ thanked _ him for sex.  The fact that Otabek rewarded his pet with almost as many orgasms as he himself had seemed to give Yura a much more receptive attitude about sex.

 

With the addition of fresh water and specialized pet food to Yura’s diet of near constant sexual energy from Otabek, the halfling finally filled out the way he was meant to.  He was strong and sleek and breathtakingly beautiful. His grace was unrivaled, his flexibility endlessly erotic, and his intelligence… Otabek found that he actually enjoyed. He liked that his pet was smart and sassy.  He liked that they could talk, discuss things, argue. Yura was an actual  _ companion. _  And Otabek found himself becoming more and more attached to his little pet.

 

They were outside the first time Otabek had a visitor.  Yura was sunning himself in his favorite patch of lush grass, stretching and rolling lazily.  Otabek was watching from the shade, his lust growing each time Yura flashed his plump ass in the air.

 

“Hey!  Bek!”

 

Yura’s head popped up, eyes wide.  Otabek was almost as startled, even though he recognized the voice.  He stood as JJ approached.

 

“Don’t usually see you this far out.  What’s up?”

 

JJ grinned and sauntered into the yard.  He clapped Otabek on the back companionably.  “Wanted to invite you to a little get together we’re having tonight.  Lots of drinking, roughhousing, you know the drill.”

 

“Oh.  Well I don’t know-” Otabek looked back at Yura, who had flattened himself low in the grass, only the tips of his ears and his angrily lashing tail easily visible.  JJ peered around Otabek and saw the pet.

 

“You finally got yourself a little fuck toy!”  Yura hissed at him, and JJ laughed. “Aw, bring it with!  Mine’ll be there, and I know a few others will too. It can play with them while we hang out.  You know it’s good to have them on hand for when things get rowdy.”

 

“I don’t know if he’d get along with other pets…”

 

“Come on,” JJ cajoled.  “It’ll be fine. You’re not embarrassed to have it out in public, are you?”  He peered around to Yura again, oblivious to Otabek’s bristling. “It looks pretty enough to me.”

 

“Fuck off, JJ.  We’ll be there.”

 

JJ grinned.  Yura hissed again.  “Awesome. Don’t forget to leash it, just in case it’s as unruly as you are.  And bring some liquor!” He called the last bit over his shoulder as he walked away, waving.

 

Yura waited until the other demon was out of sight before coming out of the relative obscurity of the grass.  “Who was that horn-brain?”

 

“Friend of mine.”

 

“Friend?” Yura sneered it as if it was an insult.

 

“I do have them, despite not going out much.”  He shrugged and walked back into the house. Yura followed - the best of the sunshine was gone anyways.

 

“You shouldn’t go out at  _ all. _  My company’s better than any dumb demon’s.”

 

“You might have fun, if you let yourself.”

 

“Fun? With a bunch of wing-backs oogling me and horney, empty headed catboys for company?  I don’t think so.”

 

Otabek sighed.  “Just make an attempt for the night, alright?  Go get your leash while I change.” He turned away, so he didn’t see how Yura stiffened.

 

“You’re  _ actually _ putting me on that fucking leash?”

 

Otabek ignored him and went to the bedroom.  Yura followed. “Hey fuck head, I’m talking to you!”

 

“I’d have to be deaf not to know that,” Otabek snapped back.  He wasn’t even there yet and already this party was a bother. “You know that you can’t leave my property without a leash on.  Just  _ do _ it, Yura.”

 

“I’m not a fucking dog.”

 

Otabek snarled and grabbed Yura by the back of the neck.  “But you  _ are _ a pet.  My pet. We can get through one fucking night out of the house, and you  _ will _ behave!”

 

Yura stared up at him with wide eyes.  He’d never seen Otabek this angry when he wasn’t in a rage.  Uncertain and hating them both for it, he shoved back. Otabek let him go, or the act would have been totally ineffectual.  With a hiss, Yura turned and went to get the leash.

 

Sighing, Otabek sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his temples.  He didn’t like feeling pressured - not by JJ and not by his pet. He already wasn’t totally comfortable in social situations, and the stress of worrying that Yura would act out wasn’t helping.  Despite how much he adored his pet, he couldn’t help but think how much easier things would be if Yura was a normal catboy mix.

 

A pair of soft hands dropped onto his horns and rubbed them lightly.  Otabek leaned into the sensual contact with a quiet groan.

 

“I’ll be good,” Yura said quietly.  “I won’t like it, but I’ll be good. I’ll be a pet you can be proud of.”

 

Otabek pulled Yura down into his lap and snuggled him, scratching behind his ears until the halfling was purring.  “I’m already proud of you. You’re the most gorgeous pet I’ve ever seen. I’m sorry I snapped at you.” He dropped kisses on Yura’s upturned face.

 

“I was being a prick.”

 

“And I was being a bastard.”

 

“You’re always a bastard,” Yura said with a smirk.

 

_ “Your _ bastard.”  Otabek kissed Yura again as he laughed.  Soon, the bare ass squirming in his lap had him turned on and eager.  He shoved his pants out of the way and sank Yura down onto his cock. The catboy clung to his shoulders while Otabek gripped his hips and fucked him like a cocksleeve.  It was hard and fast, with no friction at all against Yura’s straining prick. In another moment, Otabek came.

 

Yura whined in disappointment.  Spoiled as he was, he’d gotten used to release during sex.  Just when he was about to complain about the situation, Otabek pulled out and lifted Yura up by the hips.  He maneuvered the pet’s legs over his shoulders and latched onto his neglected cock with eager lips. Yura yowled and held onto Otabek’s horns for balance while the demon sucked him.

 

In no time at all, Yura was coming in Otabek’s mouth, humping his face freely and without shame.  When he was done, Otabek pulled him back down and fed him back the come in a filthy kiss.

 

They left for the party with Yura in a  _ much _ better mood, despite the hated leash clipped to his collar.

 

***

 

As soon as they arrived, Yuri remembered why he hated being naked in front of demons.  He’d almost forgotten, with how comfortable he’d become around Otabek. Looking led to touching, touching led to fucking.  He didn’t like fucking. Except, maybe, with Otabek. Okay, definitely with Otabek.

 

He stayed as close as he could to Otabek’s side, sometimes almost tripping him.  Thankfully, Otabek was amused by his clinginess instead of annoyed by it. And though all of the seemingly friendly demons certainly looked their fill of him, they didn’t try to grope him.  One tried to scratch him under the chin and Yuri had bitten him. The Lust demon just laughed and no one complained when Otabek explained that his pet was temperamental. 

 

There were already a fair number of demons at the house, and more arriving.  Half a dozen or so pets stuck to their owners sides like him. Others wandered around the room, rubbing against any hand that was free to pet them.  Strangely, Yuri found himself glad that Otabek didn’t admire any of the other pets.

 

Otabek moved around the room, greeting friends, accepting drinks, laughing at the other demons’ antics.  After a while, Yuri started to relax a little. He couldn’t tell what breed a demon was by scent the way another demon could, but they were fairly easy to differentiate if you looked close enough.  Lust demons tended to be bawdy, cheerful, and outgoing, with wandering eyes and hands. Rage demons were quieter, more reserved, and brawnier. Pain demons were secretive and cunning. Their gazes never stayed in one place for long, unless they were observing suffering.  Then, they were riveted.

 

Most of the party-goers were Lust demons.  There were a few Rage demons keeping to themselves and out of the general clamor.  Yuri had only seen one Pain demon, and thankfully Otabek hadn’t gone anywhere near him.

 

The loud-mouthed Lust demon that had invited Otabek to the party, JJ, was showing his pet off to a group of friends, enjoying their jealous stares.  Yuri could admit that the catboy mix was beautiful. He had long, silky black hair and piercing blue eyes. His features were delicate, skin rosy. And it was obvious he adored his owner.  The docile little pet didn’t have any objection when JJ passed him around to the other demons to be fondled and petted.

 

One of them had his own pet with him, and JJ’s catboy butted heads with the other pet, rubbing against him sensually.  Yuri sniffed indignantly. They might as well have been humping each other like common streetcats with as riveted to the sight as the demons were.

 

As if to prove Yuri’s point, the black-haired pet let out a low yowl.  When he turned, his tiny cock was hard and flushed. 

 

JJ laughed.  “Someone hasn’t had their fill yet today, eh?”  The catboy rubbed himself against the other pet and mewled.  “Well go off with your new little friend if you want. Just don’t get into any trouble or cause a riot.”

 

“I’ll go with them and make sure they both get taken care of,” the other pet’s owner offered.  His tone left no doubt as to how he would take care of them. JJ just waved them off. Two more demons went along as well.  Yuri watched with contempt. Any moment now the whole party was going to devolve into an outright orgy, and despite his promise to Otabek, Yuri had no intention of being involved in one willingly.

 

A moment later, JJ saw Otabek and started talking to him, totally uncaring that his prized pet was getting fucked by three other demons.  Yuri curled his lip and stayed silent.

 

Slowly, the party descended from polite conversation to more rowdy carousing.  Alcohol was in abundance, and the music was loud. Yuri had never seen Otabek drink more than a single glass of liquor, but even he had indulged in several concoctions JJ had pressed into his hand.

 

Through an open door, Yuri saw two Lust demons wrestling.  They were both obviously aroused and pulling off the other’s clothes at any given opportunity.  He turned away before he saw which one would come out on top, knowing what would come next. Suddenly there was a crash across the room, and pets scattered from the source of the disturbance.  One Rage demon lunged at another, his eyes fully red. 

 

Rather than try and break up the impending fight, the other demons circled around them and cheered them on.  A second skirmish started, and soon several of the Lust demons were brawling good-naturedly around them. 

 

“Hey, get the pets out of here,” someone called.  Most of the catboys had backed up to the edges of the room, not wanting to get caught in the fray.

 

JJ, acting as pseudo-host - since the actual owner of the house was already in a headlock - began herding the nervous pets into a back room.  They went willingly, eager to be away from the noise and violence even as a few looked back longingly at their owners.

 

When they reached Otabek and Yuri, JJ waved Yuri towards the group.  Yuri gave him the finger.

 

“Come on, don’t be so pissy.  This is no place for a pretty little thing like yourself.  Otabek will come get you once the clamor dies down.” There was another crash, and the herd of pets skittered forward.  “Come on.”

 

Yuri looked up at Otabek.  He didn’t want to go, but he certainly didn’t want to be caught in the fight.  He wanted them to just  _ leave. _  Otabek looked at Yuri, then back at the mass of demons.

 

“You’d better go with him,” he said finally.  Yuri growled, but Otabek ignored it. “Try to play nice with the other pets.  You might even make friends.”

 

“I could just as easily make friends with a pile of rocks,” Yuri sneered.  Otabek rolled his eyes and gave him a little push.

 

“I’ll come find you when I’m ready to go.”

 

Yuri huffed.  He considered objecting, fighting, making a scene.  But he’d promised to try and behave. All Otabek was asking him to do was stay out of the way of a brawl.  He just needed to put up with some other pets for a while. Really, it wasn’t much to ask. With his tail swishing in irritation, Yuri gave in.  He joined the group of pets.

 

JJ left them in a large room that was obviously designed specifically for catboys.  There were plush benches with catnip toys scattered across them, tall beams that had been scratched on, and high perches on every wall.

 

Several of the more unsociable pets jumped up to the corner shelves and settled there.  Some sprawled out on the couches. One batted a toy across the room and half a dozen others all darted after it.

 

There was the typical hissing and squabbling, but no real fights broke out.  Already, a pair of pets had found a cushion in a corner and one quickly mounted the other.  Part of Yuri was tempted to stay and watch, curious if they would be able to come like that or if, like he, they could only come with their masters.  Instead, he spotted an open perch in a splash of sunshine and jumped up to it.

 

He had just barely settled into a comfortable position when someone else jumped up as well.  Technically, the ledge was big enough for two catboys, but no way in hell was Yuri going to share.  He hissed when the other pet tried to rub against him. It drew back and blinked.

 

“Cuddle?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

The catboy’s ears perked up.  “Fuck?”

 

“No!”  Yuri growled in irritation.  If the little bastard tried to mount him, Yuri would knock him off the perch.  “Fuck. Off. I was here first. Go away!”

 

The ears drooped back down again.  The ginger halfling mewled pitifully.  Damnit, now Yuri felt like a fucking asshole.  The pathetic idiot’s big brown eyes were downcast.  With another growl of irritation, Yuri found himself scooting over to make more room.  Immediately, the other pet’s face brightened.

 

“Cuddle??”  It didn’t even wait for invitation.  When Yuri didn’t hiss or try and scratch him, he stretched himself along Yuri’s side and snuggled close.  No sooner had he stopped squirming than he started purring. Loudly. It was fucking irritating.

 

And maybe a little  _ tiny _ bit cute.

 

But mostly irritating.  Yuri resigned himself to not getting a minute of rest with the little beast beside him.  He laid his head on top of the other catboy’s. In another few seconds, he was asleep.

 

***

 

The sound of the door woke Yuri.  He opened one eye lazily, his body automatically coiled to spring away if needed but unwilling to move until it proved necessary.

 

Four demons walked into the room, two with arms slung around each other, all still laughing.  “Kiki,” one called. The catboy that Yuri realized to his horror he was still cuddling, perked up.

 

“Master?”  He shifted, whining a little when Yuri scooted away, then stretched.  The group of demons came to them, still talking amongst themselves. With a trickle of apprehension, Yuri saw that the Pain demon was with them.  He pressed back against the wall.

 

Kiki’s owner plucked him up by the back of the neck and pressed him against a very prominent erection.  Kiki rubbed back happily. “Did you miss daddy?” the demon asked with a chuckle. “Daddy missed you. How about a little snack to take the edge off before we go home?”  Kiki nodded eagerly. Brainless little idiot, Yuri thought.

 

“Hey, led me whichever hole you’re not using,” one of the other demons said.  Kiki’s owner shrugged.

 

“You’re not the only one worked up from all that wrestling,” the third Lust demon complained.

 

“Then grab one of the others to fuck,” the second one replied, waving a hand around them.  “It’s not like there’s any shortage.”

 

“I guess no one’ll mind.”

 

“They never do.”

 

“Grab me that little blonde, then.”

 

Yuri hissed and pressed himself even flatter against the wall.  The second demon reached for him and he lashed out with sharp claws.  “Don’t fucking touch me!”

 

“Holy shit!”  The demon looked at his hand to make sure Yuri hadn’t drawn blood.  “I don’t think it’s very friendly.” The third demon was already looking around for another, more accommodating pet, when the Pain demon spoke up.

 

“Isn’t that the one that bit you earlier, Alex?” he asked.

 

The third demon, Alex, looked at Yuri closer.  “Huh. Yeah, it is. Belongs to that halfbreed. Little thing seems half wild.”  Again, he turned to look for another pet, but the Pain demon stepped closer.

 

“Why not give it a little  _ taming _ then?”

 

Alex laughed.  “Not worth the trouble.  Why bother when there’s so many others to choose from?”

 

“Not any this pretty.  Unless you think you can’t handle one unruly catboy.”

 

The taunt had the exact effect the Pain demon was looking for.  Alex saw it as a challenge. He grumbled and reached for Yuri again.

 

“I said don’t fucking touch me,” Yuri snapped, swiping at him again.  “I’ll scratch your goddamn eyes out, shit head!”

 

Kiki’s owner laughed as he bent Kiki down over one of the benches and pulled out his cock.  The second demon was doing the same at Kiki’s head. “Thing’s got a filthy mouth on it,” he called, guiding his cock into Kiki’s willing throat.

 

“Just grab it, Alex,” the Pain demon ordered, his eyes narrowed in interest.  “I’ve got plans for that filthy mouth.”

 

Yuri pulled himself up to spring, hoping to get past them and make a run for the door, but Alex grabbed him as he started to jump.  Yuri struggled, fighting for all he was worth. He scratched and bit, taking savage satisfaction when Alex cursed in pain. 

 

Suddenly a blow sent him reeling, his ears ringing loudly.  Dazed, Yuri was shoved down to his knees over the bench opposite where Kiki was getting fucked vigorously at both ends.  Sluggishly, Yuri tried to kick behind him. Alex batted aside the blow easily. Yuri’s arms were pinned beneath him as Alex leaned over, his cock pressed against Yuri’s ass.

 

Yuri opened his mouth to swear, to scream, to try and call Otabek for help, but suddenly the Pain demon was kneeling in front of him and thrust his thumbs into Yuri’s mouth.  He wedged them between Yuri’s back teeth, forcing his jaw open. Yuri bit down as hard as he could. His mouth filled with blood, but the Pain demon didn’t pull back. He gasped and groaned.  He hadn’t seemed aroused before, but suddenly his cock grew hard.

 

Behind him, the Lust demon had freed himself and thrust into Yuri’s ass.  Yuri screamed through his mouthful of blood, spraying it across the Pain demon’s abdomen and groin.  The sight seemed to turn him on even more. When Alex pulled back and slammed back in, the Pain demon thrust inside Yuri’s mouth at the same time.

 

Yuri choked on the intruding cock, unable to bite down because of the thumbs still wedged in his jaw.  He was spitted at both ends, stuffed full by the ravaging demons. Desperately, he tried to scratch the one behind him and only succeeded in having his arm twisted and pinned against his back.  Tears of rage and humiliation and terror filled his eyes, obscuring his view of the Pain demon’s contorted face.

 

He was mentally screaming for Otabek to come, to find him, to save him.  But then, he wasn’t even sure Otabek would stop them. JJ had sent his pet off with a group of demons without a thought.  Kiki’s owner shared him freely. Obviously none of the demons in this group thought anything about fucking random pets, and none of the owners seemed to care.

 

Maybe Otabek was exactly like Yuri had originally been afraid he was.  Maybe he’d brought Yuri to this party expecting him to be passed around just like Yuri’s old owner had done.

 

The Pain demon wasn’t giving Yuri a chance to breathe.  His head swam and his throat convulsed, gagging and choking.  He thought he heard Otabek’s voice. It was comforting, even if he was only imagining it.

 

Alex was starting to groan, driving into Yuri’s ass harder and faster, and then suddenly, he stopped.  At first, Yuri thought he was coming, but then a savage roar made the floor shake. He tried to blink away his tears so he could see.  A dark shape tore across the room towards them. Half a second later the demon’s fucking Yuri were ripped away. Yuri gasped in air, coughing.  He heard garbled shouting, a short scream, then a sickening crunching sound. When he looked up, Otabek held each of the demons off the ground by their throats.  He’d crushed their larynxes. They were clawing at his hands, desperately trying to get free. With another roar of rage, Otabek slammed their faces together. They both went limp.  He dropped them bonelessly to the floor, then grabbed Yuri.

 

Breathless, dizzy, terrified, Yuri clung to him.

 

_ “Mine!” _

 

The pets scattered away, some keening in fear.  The demons behind Otabek had frozen in shock, gaping at him.  Shouts came from the other side of the house, the sound of pounding feet in the hall.  Otabek looked around, his eyes bright red with rage. In three long strides he was at the bay window.  He shoved it open and leaped out.

 

His rarely used wings shot to their full width, sweeping down with enough force to knock the demon who’d rushed to the window back on his ass.  Otabek and Yuri shot into the air. They flew at a terrifying speed, the scenery around them a blur.

 

Faster than Yuri could have thought possible, they landed with a jarring halt in the backyard.  Still disoriented, Yuri blinked up at Otabek. His eyes remained red with rage.

 

“Mine,” he growled again.  Yuri wanted to promise  _ yes, yours, only yours, _ but his throat was still too raw.  Neither of the demons had climaxed, giving Yuri no energy.  His body was still sore and battered. Otabek dropped him on his back and crouched over him.

 

A ripple of fear went over Yuri as Otabek ripped his pants away.  He’d been fucked by Otabek in a rage before, but he was already so sore and-

 

He screamed soundlessly as Otabek thrust inside of him.  It was fast and brutal, with no concern for Yuri’s wellbeing.  Yuri didn’t even try to fight. He was overwhelmed, shocked into numbness.  Otabek was snarling  _ “mine,” _ over and over, his nails leaving furrows on Yuri’s skin where he gripped him. 

 

Yuri felt him tense and groan, but instead of thrusting deep, he pulled out and came hotly over Yuri’s chest.  As soon as he was done, he dropped his hand down onto the mess and began rubbing it into Yuri’s skin. He growled, unsatisfied, his eyes still red.  His slick hand moved up and wrapped around Yuri’s throat.

 

Terror assailed him, but Otabek didn’t cut off Yuri’s air.  He just kept him pinned to the ground as Otabek knelt up by Yuri’s head.

 

“Mine,” he whispered roughly.  A moment later a stream of hot liquid splashed against Yuri’s face as Otabek began pissing on him.  Marking him. In the most bestial way possible. Yuri closed his eyes and turned away as much as he could.  He didn’t care that he was crying. Otabek wouldn’t be able to tell anyway. At least the demon wasn’t making him swallow it.  Somehow it was a hollow comfort. 

 

Yuri kept his eyes closed even when the degrading act of ownership stopped.  Otabek kept his hand on Yuri’s throat for another moment, then let go and got to his feet.  Yuri rolled to his side and curled up. Otabek didn’t move or speak. Eventually, Yuri  _ did _ look up.  He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Otabek would do next, but he couldn’t bear the suspense.

 

Otabek was looking down at him, his chest still billowing, his hands trembling.  Little by little, the red was leaving his eyes. That, at least, was a relief. Whatever happened next, it wouldn’t be the mindless Rage demon Yuri was dealing with.  It would be Otabek himself. Though after what had just happened, Yuri didn’t think he liked either version of the demon.

 

The last of the rage vanished, leaving Otabek staring at Yuri in - what?  Shock? Disgust? Anger? Remorse? Yuri couldn’t read the demon’s expression and maybe that was a good thing.  Otabek had known from the beginning that other demons had fucked Yuri. But it was entirely possible that  _ seeing _ it had repulsed him.  That now he didn’t want to have anything to do with his pet.  Yes, it seemed like most other demons didn’t care who stuck their cock in their pets, but the display of savage violence made it obvious that Otabek  _ did. _

 

Without a word, Otabek leaned down toward Yuri.  He flinched. Otabek flinched in reaction. Then he shook his head and scooped Yuri into his arms.  His touch was gentle, but firm enough that Yuri couldn’t get away even if he’d tried. Yuri didn’t try.  He stayed limp against Otabek’s chest. A small part of him was tempted to rub his face dry on Otabek’s shirt -  _ it would serve him right - _ but he refrained.

 

They went into the house and directly to the bathroom.  Otabek set Yuri on his feet in the shower, but didn’t let him go.  He turned on the taps, tossed the torn remnant of his shirt away, and stood them both under the spray.  With brisk, efficient movements, he rinsed away every trace of the afternoon. Already, the energy Yuri had gotten from Otabek’s orgasm was erasing the physical damage as well.

 

Without bothering to dry them, Otabek moved Yuri from the shower to the bathtub and ran the water hot.  He didn’t get in, just knelt beside the tub and let Yuri soak. Occasionally, as if he couldn’t help himself, he would reach out and touch the tip of Yuri’s ear, the curve of his shoulder, the corner of his mouth.  Yuri didn’t try to stop him.

 

Honestly, he didn’t know what to think.

 

Now, it seemed that the old Otabek was back.  The one who pampered him and cared for him. But Yuri would never be able to forget the hatred and disgust on his face when Otabek had seen him with the other demons.  Or the way he’d acted after. Yes, he knew that Rage demons weren’t themselves in the grip of a fit, but did that mean that things were going to keep getting worse? He could handle rough sex, he could handle the way Otabek bit him, fucked him like a ragdoll, used him mindlessly until the rage passed.  Especially when the energy he got from those bouts was more than enough to heal himself and still have plenty left over.

 

But Otabek hadn’t  _ just _ fucked Yuri this time.  He had purposely degraded Yuri.  And while it wasn’t the worst thing that had been done to him, not by a long shot, Yuri had come to expect better from Otabek.  Especially since Otabek  _ knew _ how Yuri felt about that particular act.  He’d promised that it wasn’t something he liked.  It seemed so laughably pitiful now that Yuri had believed him.  

 

What else would Otabek do?  Yuri didn’t want to think that all his kindness had been a lie, a joke and the punchline was when he revealed his true cruelty.  But he couldn’t be sure. Otabek was a demon. He was capable of anything, and Yuri couldn’t do a single fucking thing to stop him.  His fight against the demons at the party was a vivid reminder that Yuri was helpless against their strength. Otabek  _ owned _ him.  He was a pet.  An object to own, to use or be discarded as his master pleased.  The collar around his neck meant that he was there for any passing demon to molest.

 

And he was supposed to be grateful for the attention.  That was perhaps the cruelest thing of all. Why couldn’t Yuri be like Kiki?  Or like JJ’s pet? Be eager for a demon’s touch, willing to part his thighs for whoever wanted to fuck him, adore his master mindlessly.

 

Otabek left the bathroom abruptly.  Despite his confusion and the tumultuous state of his thoughts, Yuri panicked.  He felt abandoned. Vulnerable. A soft whine escaped his throat. A moment later, Otabek returned, his steps quickening as he heard Yuri’s pitiful keening.  He knelt beside the tub again and handed Yuri the glass of cold water that he’d gotten.

 

“Drink.”

 

Though he was loathe to simply obey, Yuri realized he was painfully thirsty.  He reached out to take the glass. When he grabbed it, his hands were shaking so hard that the water nearly sloshed out.  Otabek closed one hand over both of Yuri’s to steady them. He gently cradled the back of Yuri’s head with his other hand and helped him drink.  Yuri sipped slowly at first, then gulped down the entire glass.

 

“Are you hungry?” Otabek asked softly.  Yuri remembered the Pain demon’s blood being shoved down his throat with each thrust.  His stomach roiled. He shook his head. Otabek studied him for a moment, then apparently believed him, because he pulled out the stopper and let the bath water drain.  He lifted Yuri out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. After a brisk drying, he laid them both on the bed and wrapped the blanket up around them.

 

The silence became nearly oppressive.  With each minute that passed, Otabek held Yuri tighter and tighter.  Despite his anger, his hurt, his distrust, Yuri let himself be comforted by the possessive embrace.

 

Eventually, Otabek spoke into the darkness.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Though the words surprised him, Yuri didn’t know what to make of them.  Sorry for what? For taking Yuri to the party? For letting him get fucked by strangers?  For buying Yuri in the first place?

 

“For what?” he finally asked.  There was another beat of silence.

 

“For everything.”

 

Well, there it was, then.  Otabek regretted getting him.  Yuri knew he was more hassle than a pet was worth.  He’d been told that from the first time he’d been bought.  Why had he thought Otabek might feel differently?

 

“Are you going to return me to the shop?”

 

The answer was immediate, before Yuri even had a chance to wonder what he would do if Otabek  _ did _ want to return him.  Otabek’s arms tightened around him almost to the point of pain and a growl rumbled in his chest.

 

_ “No. _  You’re mine.”

 

That was… some small comfort, at least.  No matter how bad things with Otabek might get, Yuri didn’t believe that the demon would kill him.  Back at the shop, that would be his fate beyond a doubt.

 

So where did that leave them?  Otabek didn’t want him, regretted buying him, but wouldn’t let anyone else have him.  Would he eventually overcome his disgust and want to fuck Yuri again? Would he get another pet to slake himself on, only lowering himself to be with Yuri when it was necessary for him to survive?  Would he keep fucking Yuri multiple times a day, getting more and more callous as his resentment grew?

 

As much as he was ashamed to do so, Yuri tucked his face against Otabek’s chest and clung to him.  The heat of his skin, the steady beat of his heart, the oh so gentle stroking of Otabek’s hand over Yuri’s hair, were enough to lull him to sleep.

 

***

 

Otabek didn’t think he would be able to sleep that night, but eventually he must have dozed off, because when he woke, he was trying to mount Yura.  The catboy was fighting him viciously, hissing and clawing at him. Before, Otabek would have chuckled indulgently at the struggles and simply held his pet down and fucked him.  Then he would have rewarded him when he gave in and let himself enjoy the encounter.

 

Yura wasn’t mock fighting him this time, though.  These weren’t rote protests just to be difficult. Yura was truly struggling, his eyes luminous in the darkness, wide with terror.  Otabek ignored his erection and shifted back to his side, off of the shaking pet.

 

“Shh,” he soothed.  He tucked the blanket around Yura’s naked body, covering him completely and putting a barrier between them even while he held the halfling close.  “It’s alright.”

 

When he made no attempt to mount him again, Yura relaxed marginally.  Otabek could feel him take in a sharp breath and open his mouth to say something caustic, but he stopped.  They spent the rest of the night in silence, neither getting much rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Otabek tried to give his pet space, but the attempt wasn’t going well.  He knew what had happened, at the party and after, was unforgivable. Yes, he’d apologized - and to most demons, even that would have seemed ridiculous and unnecessary - but it wasn’t enough.  Yura had made it clear he hadn’t wanted to go to the party. He hadn’t wanted to be separated from Otabek, either. But Otabek had sent him off anyway. None of the demons there had any qualms about fucking someone else’s pleasure pet, and Otabek had seen that first hand.  Still, he’d thought Yura would be fine. Why would anyone touch his temperamental little pet when there were so many more accommodating choices? 

 

He’d put Yura in that situation.  The sight that had greeted him upon walking into that room would be forever burned into his brain.  It was painfully obvious that Yura had struggled. That he’d tried to fight the demons off. But what chance did a halfling have against two demons?  His face had been pale and tear stained, his chin covered in blood - that had thankfully turned out to be not his own - and his arm had been twisted unnaturally up behind his back.  He’d been choking, his struggles growing sluggish as he was fucked uncaringly.

 

Otabek had already figured out, during his short time with his pet, that he was possessive.  What he couldn’t have imagined was just  _ how _ possessive he was.  He would have been furious to catch the demons just taunting Yura.  Would have gleefully broken each of their fingers for hurting him. But seeing them fuck him, take malicious glee in harming him, had pitched Otabek into a rage so black that he thought he would never return from it.  He’d wanted to tear the other demons limb from limb. Crushing their throats hadn’t been enough. Bashing their faces in hadn’t been enough. He would have pulled out their hearts and  _ eaten _ them if his need to get Yura away hadn’t been so pressing.

 

And what he’d done to his pet…  Logic and rationality had no place in a rage.  Worse, being a half breed, his rage fueled his lust.  He had been out of his mind with fury, and concerned for Yura, yes, but he’d also been so desperate to fuck him that he would have done anything to be inside him.  Yura must have been in pain, terrified, traumatized, but Otabek hadn’t cared enough about that to stop. He’d fucked the catboy into the ground, thinking only of slaking his lust and marking his territory.

 

Which is exactly what he’d done.  He’d rubbed his seed into Yura’s skin, and when that hadn’t been enough to sate him, he’d marked him the only other way his bestial brain knew how.

 

He didn’t want to remember it.  Didn’t want to remember the resigned way Yura had laid limp beneath him, his eyes closed tight.  Didn’t want to recall how  _ satisfied _ he’d felt, seeing his pet pinned down, marked with his scent, utterly submissive.  He would have leashed him in the center of town like that in that moment. Would have displayed him for everyone to see, to know whose this pet was.  He hadn’t cared how humiliating it was for Yura. Hadn’t thought about the things his previous owner had done to him, and how awful it would be to relive even a small part of that.  All he’d cared about had been his own satisfaction, his own needs.

 

It wasn’t until he was finished, until he was standing over the truly broken pet, that he realized what he’d done.  That he’d been no better than the demons who had attacked him. Had been  _ worse _ than them, because Yura had already been hurt, because Yura had trusted Otabek, and he’d callously destroyed that.

 

Taking care of the trembling and abused halfling afterwards had nearly broken Otabek’s heart.  The usual spitfire had been subdued. Limp. Blank. Yes, the sexual energy Otabek had given him healed his physical injuries, but obviously the trauma remained.  Trauma Otabek had only added to.

 

Holding Yura in bed that night had been as much for the pet’s comfort as for Otabek’s.  He needed him close, needed to feel him whole and safe in his arms. Otabek hadn’t even been surprised to realize that he was in love with his pet, because  _ of course _ he was.  It was as obvious as the wings on his back.  The fact that Yura was a catboy, a different  _ species _ than Otabek, a  _ lesser _ one, didn’t matter.  Yura wasn’t like any other pets.

 

No one would ever understand.  They would see it as ridiculous at best, dangerously unhealthy at worst.  It would be like a human falling in love with a goldfish. No one would ever see Yura as anything more than a pleasure pet, a vessel for demons to own and use.  No one would ever see their relationship as anything but owner and object.

 

After the way Otabek had acted, that was probably what Yura thought Otabek felt, too.

 

Otabek didn’t care what anyone else thought.  As long as no one touched Yura, let them think Otabek was crazy, obsessed, ridiculous.  But he  _ did _ care what Yura thought.  He wanted the halfling to understand that he didn’t see him as just a thing for Otabek to own.  That he  _ cared _ about Yura.

 

He thought, at first, that giving the catboy space would help.  It would prove that Otabek didn’t keep him simply for sexual satisfaction.  He wanted to give Yura time to get comfortable with him again, to recover from what he’d gone through.  He had hoped, that after a few days, Yura would warm up to him again. That he might ask for a treat. Otabek made sure there was plenty of food for him, but Yura couldn’t live on that alone.

 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t what happened.  The more time went on, the more distant and angry the pet became.  He allowed Otabek to snuggle him at night, but otherwise he avoided Otabek as much as possible.  He turned away when Otabek tried to stroke him, ignored Otabek’s offers of catnip, refused to speak to him unless it was to snarl an insult at him on his way by.

 

Otabek understood why Yura was angry, and he was trying to be patient, but there was a limit to what he could take.  He was willing to let the temperamental catboy act out, but he wasn’t willing to let him starve himself. It had been nearly two weeks, and as much as the pet food helped, it wasn’t filling him up.  Otabek saw the shine in his hair fade, his claws grow dull, his skin grow pale and thin.

 

When Yura tried to jump up to the perch by the window and fell, Otabek had had enough.  He picked up the winded pet and carried him to bed. As soon as Yura saw their destination, he started to struggle.

 

“Let go of me, asshole!” 

 

Otabek didn’t let go until he’d dropped Yura onto the bed.  When he stripped off his clothes, Yura hissed and tried to jump off the bed.  Otabek caught him around the waist and tossed him back. Yura tried to scratch him.  Otabek caught his hands and pinned them above his head. He kept his grip firm enough that the slippery catboy couldn’t escape, but light enough that it wouldn’t bruise.  More than his irritation, his frustration, his anger at himself, Otabek was  _ worried _ about Yura.  He didn’t want to hurt him, and he didn’t want any of the energy he was about to get wasted on healing bruises.

 

As gently as he could with Yura kicking out and trying to escape, Otabek settled between his thighs and hitched one of Yura’s legs around his waist.  He was rewarded with a kick to his spine. He ignored it. His cock was pressed against the slick opening of Yura’s ass, and Otabek was fighting desperately to keep his lust in check.  It had been too long since he’d fucked, and he wanted the mindless release of being in Yura’s body so badly.

 

“Relax,” he growled, pushing forward slightly and feeling Yura tense up.  “I’ll try to be quick.”

 

“If you think I’m gonna  _ help _ you fuck me, then you’re a fucking idiot.  I don’t want you to fucking  _ touch _ me!”

 

Otabek gritted his teeth, fighting his every instinct to just drive into the pet and fuck him raw.  He pushed forward, slowly, steadily. Yura’s body was more accommodating than his mind, and despite his clenching, he spread for Otabek’s cock.

 

“I don’t care if you’re an asshole to me.”  He thrust a little deeper. “Hate me if you want.”  He pulled back and drove in again. “But I won’t let you starve yourself just to spite me.”  Yura gasped and tried to wrench himself away. With a growl of frustration, Otabek bit his neck.  The pet went limp. Otabek fucked him quick and hard, trying to make the encounter as short as possible.

 

Despite his altruistic motives, he still felt like a bastard for how much pleasure he got from sinking into Yura’s slick, welcoming hole.  For how much he enjoyed having the little pet beneath him, around him. He wanted to give some of that pleasure back, but when it was so obvious that Yura didn’t  _ want _ it, he wouldn’t force the issue.

 

He came with a quiet groan and quickly pulled out.  Yura didn’t struggle when Otabek wrapped the blanket around him and held him.  Small comforts, he supposed. Already, he could see Yura’s skin growing pink and warm from the fresh energy.

 

“I don’t care if I have to hold you down and force you every time,” Otabek said softly but fiercely.  “Like it or not, I won’t let you starve.”

 

“I hate you,” Yura whispered, his voice choked.  Otabek stiffened as if he’d been struck. Hated him?  Yura  _ hated _ him?  Were things between them really broken beyond repair?  If that was the case, did he have any right to keep him?  Or was Otabek just as bad as his last owner by forcing him to stay?

 

Otabek shifted up on his elbow so he could see Yura’s face.  “Would you rather I brought in someone else to fuck you?” he asked softly.  Just the idea of it made him nearly sick with anger and disgust, but if that was really what Yura would prefer-

 

The halfling went pale, his eyes wide with fear.  He tensed like he was going to spring up out of the bed, run and never look back, but then he gripped Otabek tightly enough to leave claw marks and pressed against him.

 

_ “No. _  Please, please no.  I’ll be good. I’ll stop fighting.  Just don’t make me-”

 

“Yura, I won’t!  Hush sweetling, it’s alright.  I don’t  _ want _ anyone else near you.  I don’t even want to  _ think _ about it.  But I can’t let you waste away because you don’t want  _ me.” _

 

“Why do you even  _ care?” _  There were tears in Yura’s voice, but Otabek couldn’t see if they were falling since the pet’s face was still pressed tightly against his chest.

 

“Because I care about  _ you! _  I know I fucked up before.  What happened at that stupid party, and then the way I acted after - what I did to you…  But I’m  _ trying _ to make it up to you.  I’ve been trying to give you space, trying to treat you better, but I can’t-”

 

“Give me space?”  Yura finally did look up, his ears tilted in confusion.

 

“I wanted to give you time… to get over what happened, to forgive me for the way I acted.  I was hoping that if I didn’t press you, you’d come to me when you were ready. And I still want to do that, but I can’t let you starve yourself.  I can’t.”

 

“I… I thought you didn’t want me any more.”  

 

Otabek’s heart broke at the soft, sad way Yura said those words.  He cradled the back of the catboy’s head and kissed him softly, on the nose, the cheeks, the forehead, the corners of his mouth.  “How could I not want you any more? I want you so badly that I can’t even  _ look _ at you sometimes or I’ll lose control.  I’ve been staying awake at night because I know I’ll dream of you and I worry I’ll take you in my sleep.  Why would I ever not want you?”

 

“But, the way you looked when you found me, and after you were done with me here… you seemed so disgusted.  And then after that, you didn’t touch me again…”

 

“I wasn’t disgusted with you.  I was disgusted with those pieces of shit that hurt you.  I was disgusted with what happened to you, for what  _ I _ allowed by taking you there, by not protecting you.  And I was disgusted with myself and the way I treated you.  I wasn’t thinking straight. I was out of my mind, out of control.  I just kept thinking that I needed to mark you, to make it so that  _ everyone _ would know that you were  _ mine.   _ So that no one else would ever touch you again.”

 

Yura laughed, the sound a little hollow.  “If that was all it took, I’d let you piss on me every day and be grateful for it.  I don’t want anyone else to touch me. I hate demons.”

 

“But not me?” Otabek asked, tone hopeful.  Yura hesitated, then shrugged.

 

“I was mad at you,” he admitted.  “At first I was just in shock, then I was terrified of what you would do to me next.  No demon has ever been kind to me, and I thought this would be when you finally showed your true colors.  But then you just… stopped. You didn’t fuck me, didn’t hurt me, hardly even spoke to me. And all of a sudden I was furious with you.   _ You _ were the one who bought me.  You were the one who took me to that party.  And then you didn’t want to touch me because of what happened?  I  _ fought _ them!  But what chance does a pet have against two demons?  So I hated you for blaming me. For not wanting me any more because of something I  _ couldn’t _ stop.  It wasn’t fair.”

 

“It was  _ my _ fault, Yura.  I never should have put you in that situation.  Never should have left you defenseless. I never blamed you for what happened.  And it didn’t change the way I feel about you, except to make me aware of how much I care.”

 

“I didn’t know that before.”

 

“But you do now.”

 

“You could be lying.”

 

Otabek glowered.  “I’m not. I don’t lie.”

 

“Never?”  Yura’s disbelief was obvious.

 

“Not unless I can help it, and never to you.”

 

The pet’s eyes narrowed in challenge.  “Did you kill those demons at the party?”

 

“No.  It’ll be slow, and extremely painful, but they’ll recover.  But-” he paused, not sure if it would be better to admit the rest or not.  “But I wanted to. If I hadn’t wanted to get you out of there so badly, I would have.”

 

There was a pause, but Otabek was grateful at least that Yura didn’t look angry about that.  “Did you enjoy what you did? When we came back here?”

 

“Yura-”  Otabek tugged on one of his horns, a wave of shame going through him.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I… It was- satisfying.  I was so ashamed of myself when it was done, but in those moments, all I was thinking was how glad I was to have their scents off of you, to have you marked as mine.  It wasn’t a turn-on, wasn’t something that gave me sexual pleasure, but it felt good to have reasserted myself.”

 

“So you’re going to do it again.”

 

“No!”  But that wasn’t something he could promise.  “I don’t  _ want _ to.  I know you hate it, and I don’t want to degrade you.  I don’t want to make you think that I don’t care about your feelings.  But… but I won’t lie to you and say I can guarantee it won’t happen again.  When I’m in a rage, I’m not really in control of what I’m doing. I’m so possessive of you…  But what I can promise is that I’ll do my best to never put you in a situation again where something like that could come up.”

 

“You can’t just never go out again.”

 

“If I ever make the mistake of going to another dumb fucking party again, I’ll go alone.  I can bring everything you need home; there’s no reason for you to ever go out.”

 

“So I’m just supposed to stay locked in the house for the rest of my life?”

 

That didn’t sound nearly as appealing as Otabek had meant it to.  He cleared his throat. “You’d still be able to go into the yard, of course.”

 

“But nowhere else.”

 

“I don’t have all the answers!  You’re not like other pets, Yura, and I know that.  But other demons don’t, or wouldn’t care. I can’t change the way demons feel about pleasure pets.  If you’re out among them, they’re going to look at you. Maybe they wouldn’t touch you with me right there to stop them, but if one found you alone somewhere, they wouldn’t think twice about fucking you first and finding your owner after.”

 

Yura shuddered.  “I guess you’re right.”

 

“Maybe… maybe we could find some clothes for you to wear if you wanted to go out.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It wouldn’t be a deterrent if you were caught somewhere alone,” Otabek pointed out quickly.  “But you’d be happier, right?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Well, I guess that’s a start then.  We can go out and find you something tomorrow, if you want.”

 

“I do!”  He was grinning, butt wiggling in happiness.  Otabek chuckled.

 

“Does this mean that you don’t hate me?”

 

Yura made a face.  “Maybe not. For now.  If you don’t fuck up again.”

 

“I’ll do my best,” Otabek promised.  “And about sex…?”

 

“You mean you’re giving me a  _ choice?” _ Yura asked sarcastically.

 

Otabek flicked his ear.  “I’m going to  _ try. _  There will be times when I’m beyond my limit and can’t wait any more.  And I won’t let you purposely go hungry. But I do want you to  _ want _ it, Yura.  I can make it good for you, can’t I?”  He nibbled gently along Yura’s jaw, traced his tongue over the spot of Yura’s shoulder that he liked to bite.  The halfling shivered

 

“I- I don’t know,” Yura gasped, arching closer to Otabek’s touch.  “I’ve forgotten what you’re like when you last longer than two minutes.”  He laughed at Otabek’s glower and raked his claws down the demon’s back.

 

“Then I’ll just have to remind you.”  Otabek rolled Yura to his back and kissed him.  Yura parted his legs willingly, gripping Otabek by the horns to pull him close and deepen the kiss.  Otabek groaned in pleasure and retaliated by fondling Yura’s cock.

 

By the time the kiss broke, they were both panting and impatient. “Tell me you want me,” Otabek whispered hungrily.

 

“Make me,” Yura challenged.

 

Otabek grinned, fangs flashing, and then proceeded to do just that.

 

***

The next day, Otabek took Yura to shop for clothes.  Pets were never dressed except occasionally in fetish outfits, so there was nothing small enough to fit him.  They would have to have whatever Yura picked out tailored to fit him.

The catboy, despite being excited to wear clothes, hated most of them.  He despised the way pants restricted his movement, complained that shirts rubbed uncomfortably against his chest, and everything was too heavy.

Eventually, he decided that a skirt was comfortable and roomy enough.  He also found a top that was so light it was practically sheer. Otabek considered pointing out that it did very little in covering him, but didn’t want to ruin Yura’s good mood.  They left the shop with a receipt saying the clothes would be ready in a week.

Once home, they indulged in a vigorous bout of celebratory sex, and then Otabek went out again, this time on his own.

His trip to the pet shop took far less time than buying the clothes had, and Otabek wasn’t anywhere near as satisfied by the time he left, despite having gotten the answers he went for.

The shop owner had been easy enough to intimidate.  He was supposed to have breeding records of every pet he sold, to prove the pets’ pedigrees.  After a few threats, he’d produced Yura’s. His dam had been full blood feline, but his sire was unknown.  Part incubus, certainly, but an untamed creature that had snuck into the breeding room. Yura had been the only whelp.  As soon as he’d shown incubi characteristics, the shop owner had sold him without second thought.

Otabek left the store utterly disgusted.  He knew there was no way Yura’s sire was full incubus.  He suspected it was more like half. And he also thought he knew what the other half had been.

It seemed impossible.  Demons didn’t breed. There were no females, and they didn’t cross species like domestics and other creatures.  It was unheard of. But Otabek couldn’t find any other explanation. How big Yura’s wings had been before being removed.  His need for food. His intelligence. Even his attitude.

Otabek’s pleasure pet was part demon.

It was difficult to even consider.  The idea of a demon being so subjugated, being  _ owned, _ was repugnant.  And yet that’s exactly what Yura was.  But Yura was also half catboy, domestic pet, and a quarter incubus, a being that needed to be provided and cared for.  He couldn’t survive on his own.

Worse, while other demons would be disgusted to find out that he was part demon, it wouldn’t stop them from seeing him as an inferior creature.  His intelligence wouldn’t matter. They would see his ears and tail and treat him like a pet.

Where did that leave Otabek?  He wanted to give Yura the respect, the autonomy, of someone he considered equal, someone he cared for…  But the half catboy was still a pet. Intelligent as he was, he still needed to be provided for, even disciplined when his more unruly tendencies emerged.

There was no good answer.  Otabek didn’t even know if he should tell Yura what he was.  Would it help him? Let him understand why he was the way he was, answer questions he’d already had?  Or would it only upset him? To be part of something, but not enough. To have so many pieces of an independent individual, but still need to be owned.  Otabek didn’t know what to do, and there was no one he could ask.

When he got home and picked up Yura, he was grateful that the halfling didn’t question or try and fight him.  He let Otabek bend him over the couch and sink into him, pushing thoughts of right and wrong aside. For now,  _ this _ was the only thing that Otabek was certain of.  Yura wanted him, welcomed him, and Otabek would take care of him for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left, folks. They are kind of in a dead end right now, but they've got as happy an ending as I could give them coming up!


	7. Chapter 7

“You might like it,” Otabek coaxed.

 

“No, I  _ won’t,” _ Yura hissed, refusing to come down from the ceiling perch Otabek had installed for him.

 

“That’s what you said about topping me, and look how much you enjoyed that!”

 

“That was  _ different!” _

 

“How?”

 

“It just is!”

 

Otabek sighed and prayed for patience.  “At least try it once. If you don’t like it, we don’t have to go back.”

 

“No!”

 

“And when we get home, you can have any treats you want.  All night.”

 

There was a pause, then Yura’s head poked over the edge of the perch.   _ “Any _ treats?”

 

“Whatever you want,” Otabek agreed.  “New clothes, another perch, I’ll even let you eat till you make yourself sick - the good stuff, not the healthy one you don’t like.”

 

“...what about in bed?”

 

Otabek grinned.  “In bed, over the couch, against the wall, whatever you want, wherever you want, for however long you want.”

 

“That thing with the catnip and the pillow?”

 

“Until you can’t even stand straight,” Otabek promised.  Now, Yura grinned too. He hopped down from the perch as gracefully as gliding across ice.  Otabek’s appreciative gaze lingered even as Yura turned and sauntered to the bedroom to dress.

 

In the months after they’d first bought him clothes, Yuri had grown to enjoy them immensely when they went out.  He always favored skirts - at first because they were comfortable and didn’t restrict his movements, but as time went by and he became more confident in his safety at Otabek’s side, he also liked wearing them to show off.  It gave him a perverse sense of pleasure to see demons stop and stare at his swaying hips and swishing fabric in appreciation. For so long, he’d despised being looked at. Now, with full confidence that Otabek would keep anyone from laying a finger on him, he  _ wanted _ to be admired.

 

News of Otabek’s crazed attack of the two demons who had hurt his pet had spread, and few were willing to go anywhere near Yura.  Which, of course, pleased him just fine. He would be happy if no other demon than Otabek touched him for the rest of his life. Being with Otabek might have softened the halfling’s feelings about one particular demon, but he still hated them as a species.

 

“I’ll fly us over there when you’re ready,” Otabek said from the doorway.  Yuri made a face. Flying wasn’t his preferred method of travel, even if it was much faster.  It wasn’t the heights that bothered him - but the feeling of having  _ nothing _ beneath his feet was disconcerting.  Still, he knew that Otabek would never let him fall.

 

A mischievous smile curled his lips.  He dropped the shirt he’d been holding and very deliberately pointed his ass at Otabek as he picked it up.  The skirt he’d put on was short enough that it exposed him completely when he bent over. He heard Otabek’s breath catch.  He took his time rising and turning, then pulled the shirt over his head. With more deliberate movements, he smoothed his hands down over the sheer fabric of the shirt, and then lower.  He let out a little sigh when he was framing his cock, which was tenting the skirt.

 

“Yura-”  Otabek’s voice was a growl.

 

“Hm?” he asked innocently, lifting one finger to his lips and licking it.

 

“If you don’t cut it out, we’re going to end up spending the afternoon fucking, and you’ll miss the meeting.”

 

“Will we?  Oh no.” He gasped in mock disappointment, then smirked and stroked his cock beneath the skirt.  Otabek blinked, shook his head, then glowered.

 

“Damnit Yura, stop trying to distract me on purpose!  You said you’d go. I offered you treats!”

 

“Yes, but if  _ you’re _ the reason we don’t go, then I still get the treats.”  He had dropped to his knees and started crawling to Otabek, entirely too satisfied with himself.  Otabek forced himself not to lose his rationality at the sight. 

 

“Little vixen.”  But Otabek was just as cunning as his pet.  He closed the distance between them and quickly blanketed Yura with his body.  Surprised at his speed, the catboy fell back easily.  _ “Or,” _ Otabek argued, “I fuck you hard and fast and we still have time to get there.”  He pressed his cock against Yuri’s ass, seeking entrance. Yuri hissed and tried to wiggle away, unhappy about his plan being foiled.  Otabek pinned him in place and slowly sank into him. 

 

They both groaned.  Otabek started thrusting, hard and fast just like he’d said.  Yuri put up token protest for a moment, then gave into the pleasure.  He clawed Otabek’s back to spur him on. Yura’s body had been so perfectly trained on Otabek’s cock that it reached release without any external stimulus.  His cock pulsed between them as he came, untouched. Otabek growled and buried himself deep, driving his come as far into Yuri as he could.

 

“There-” he panted, kissing Yura’s throat.  “Still plenty of time to get there.”

 

“Unless you want another round.”  Yura clenched, squeezing Otabek’s cock enticingly.  With visible effort, Otabek forced himself away. He pulled Yuri up with him.

 

“Tempting, but no.  This is important, Yura.  Don’t you want to know more about the things you can do?  Don’t you want to meet others like you?”

 

“There isn’t anyone else like me,” Yuri grumbled, smoothing down his skirt.  “And getting the energy restrictor off my collar was enough. I can figure the rest out without some piglet and his balding owner to tell me.”

 

“Other intelligent mix breeds,” Otabek clarified.  “And they can  _ help _ you.  They were nice enough to offer to meet with you privately this time, but I think you might really enjoy getting to learn with the other mixes.  Aren’t you happy to know you’re not alone?”

 

“I wasn’t alone even before we knew there were other pets with demon in them.  I have you.”

 

Otabek pressed a kiss to Yura’s forehead and hugged him close.  “That you do. You always will. And if you hate it, then you never have to see them again.  But it was a miracle that we found another pair like us, let alone one that helps other mixes.  We should at least give them a try.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, but nodded.  Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Yes, he’d been angry when he found out he was part demon.  He’d wanted nothing to do with it. But over time, he’d adjusted. It  _ did _ help to know that there were other pets with demon in them, and he was curious what they could teach him about himself.  He was happy with his life just the way it was, but he also wanted to know everything he was capable of. Just because he didn’t ever want to live without Otabek didn’t mean that he couldn’t learn  _ how _ to.  And Otabek didn’t see his individuality, his abilities, as a threat.  He was  _ proud _ of them.  Yuri wanted to keep making Otabek proud.

 

“Let’s get this over with then,” he huffed dramatically.

 

Otabek laughed.  When Yura turned, Otabek slipped his hand between the catboy’s legs and collected the come that was starting to run down his thigh.  He pulled Yura back against him and pushed his fingers into his pet’s mouth. Yura licked them clean and gave them another suckle for good measure.  “There,” Otabek said with a satisfied smirk. “ _ Now _ we’re ready.”

 

Yuri climbed into Otabek’s arms and held on tight.  “Don’t let me fall,” he said as Otabek walked them outside.  Otabek’s wings stretched, feathers rustling in the soft breeze.

 

“Never,” he promised, and launched them into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, folks! Thanks for reading this crazy story. This isnt a 100% sunshine and roses ending for Beka and Yuri like I usually write, but it was the best ending they could have in this universe. I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> If you're interested in my original novels, more info can be found here:  
> https://www.facebook.com/arabellafaithauthor/


End file.
